Dragon Ball:Absolute Z
by tommon360
Summary: Goku has now figured he is a sayian and trains harder and not only that becomes smarter how will this change future events
1. Chapter 1

As a naked child layed there with a strange monkey tail the sun started to rise while his eyes slowly un clinched and he slowly picked himself off the ground while his tail swayed back in forth and he had the most mysterious spiky black hair

"Hehe Goku you're finally awake"said a old men with half his body gone with only his intestines and blood leaking everywhere while he had a orange colored shirt splattered with blood and a white mustache and a green cap for his head while the men was covered in sweat in pain using all of his strength to stay alive

"Uwaaahhh!Grandpa w-what happened to you did the monster do this to you"said the young boy starting to cry

"Sorry Goku I can't keep the truth from you any longer,you did this the monster is you"said the old man

"W-W-WW-What are you talking about Grandpa Gohan I woul-d nnnn-never do such a thing"said Goku while tripping and feeling fright in his heart

"I-It's not your fault you're not from this world you're different and you change every time u look at a full moon so promise you really won't look at a full moon this time"said grandpa

"I'm promise I'm sorry for looking at one even though you told me not to but I still don't understand"said Goku crying

"Goku you are a alien known as sayian you crashe-d lan-ded on earth hmph and were sent here in order not to be annihilated by frieza as I believe I remember from that damn voice thing hahaha cough cough"said grandpa coughing up blood

"Grandpa!Are you going to be okay let me help you"said Goku only for Grandpa to shake his head no

"It's too late my grandson I used all my strength just to stay up this morning to tell u the truth u remember the orange four star ball right?"said Grandpa while Goku nodded his head yes

"Good collect six more of those and you can grant any wish you want but first I buried something a long time ago just in the back of our house you'll see it it's a dirt patch where the grass doesn't grow,now this old man has to take his final breath I love u Kakarot"said Grandpa taking his final breath

"K-Kakarot w-what's th-aahhhhh!"said Goku as he started to clinch his head in pain

"That hurt but now I remember a strange men's voice while I was sleeping but I could barely hear it,don't worry grandpa I'll come back for u"said Goku walking towards their house

As he finally got behind the house he saw a dirt patch right where his grandpa said as he dug with his bare hands he saw a strange white pod covered in vines

"I don't know why but I've got to get this thing open said Goku as he tore off the vines and ripped off the door only for a remote to be in their

"What's this"said Goku as he examined the remote and finally pressed a button

As soon as he did he heard a strange voice

"Kakarot that is your name you are my son my name is Bardock you are from the Planet Vegeta and we are a race known as sayians we are born warriors and fighters and I know I'm not suppose to say this as a sayian but I-I love you my son"said the voice

As Goku stood there and listened tears fell down his face and he rembered everything he remembered how his last moment with his dad was him tapping on the glass trying to break out and hug his dad only for his pod to fly away while he fell into a deep sleep

"Kakarot I want you to know about the tyranny of frieza he has not only enslaved our people but other races as well I had a vision of him finally destroying our people I decided I would challenge him but in the end I knew it was foolish if our king bowed to him easily I didn't stand a chance so I warned every on planet vegeta and eventually convinced them to leave the planet but all of them seperated some of them stood hidden on planets others conquered but I want u to know Kakarot my son that this will be the last time you hear my voice so learn everything about this planet and one day become strong enough to beat frieza and restore the Saiyans Pride I love u my son"said Bardock on the communicator before the pod finally explode soon Kakarot wiped the tears from his face and he knew exactly who and what he was

"Don't worry father I'll make u proud I'll train everyday til I can't move everyday and make Frieza pay"said Goku clinching his fist till it bleed while growling

 **4 years later**

"It's been awhile but I have chagned quite a bit hehehe I'm almost as strong as grandpa hehe"said Goku with a cheerful grin as he had a orange gi and a weird earpiece attached to his right ear with a green glass covering his eye until it finally beeped

"Hmm a power level of just 3.2 is moving but why so fast maaybe it's a new creature I'll check it out"said Goku with a sly grin while dashing towards it

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Grandpa Gohan-123**

 **Goku-25**

 **Goku(4 years later)-120**

 **Bardock-12,000**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let see from my scanner it seems like the dragonball is getting closer and so fast too"said a blue haired woman in the car until see looked up to see Kakarot in the middle of the road which frightened her because she didn't have enough time to slow down but as soon as she was about run him over the car just stopped once Kakarot put his hand out

"So this is a car I read about them in severeal books how the engine works how fast they go hmph maybe they can make a machine stronger and faster than this that I can train with hehe"said Kakarot smiling

"Hey kid what the hell do you think you're doing move"said Bulma

"I would but all this path leads to is my house tell me are you here for something like this"said Goku taking the orange four star ball out of his pocket

"T-The dragon ball quick kid give me it too me"said the blue haired woman trying to snatch away the ball only for Goku to step back making her trip

"First tell me what wish u want to make when you collect them all human"said Kakarot

"Well at first I was going to wish for a year end supplies of strawberry but now I want a boyfriend by making a wish ow"said the blue haired woman as she was whacked on her head by Kakarot's red staff

"That is a foolish wish I can not let you have the dragon ball,You are being wasteful with the dragon balls you could just grow your own strawberries with farming if you really want some that bad to not even pay and there are plenty of males on earth even though there are more women on the planet plus you are very beautiful I doubt many males would reject you"said Goku

"Oh w-why thank you tell me kid who are you"said the blue haired woman blushing

"My name is Gokarot"said Gokarot stretching out his hand

"Hmm what a strange name my name is Bulma"said Bulma shaking his hand

"That's because I'm a Sayian not a Human it might seem strange to you but not to my people"said Gokarot

(To tell the truth that is strange to my people too but I wanted to honor both my name Grandpa gave me and my original name my Father gave me)said Gokarot

"So you're a alien you don't look like it"said Bulma examining Gokarot till she found a tail

"What about now"said Gokarot lifting himself off the ground with his tail

"Uh nevermind"said Bulma

"I'll let u have this dragonball if u take me with you on your journey I'm sure I could get stronger"said Goku

"Or maybe you want a little peak you are kinda cute too"said Bulma blushing while lifting her skirt up

"I do not wish to see that take my offer or leave"said Goku

"Sigh fine come on kid hop in my car"said Bulma opening the car door

"No I'll run"said Gokarot

"Are you stupid or something"said Bulma

"This will be my training"said Gokarot

"Fine have it your way"said Bulma reversing and then driving towards the next dragonball while Goku ran behind her 10 feet away not being able to completely keep up

"Huff I will keep this up to get faster"said Gokarot sweating

 **Couple Hours later**

Suddenly Bulma braked her car and Goku tried his best to stop and he couldn't so he used a nearby rock to brake his momentum and bounced off it

"Huff why did you huff stop"said Gokarot drenched in sweat

"Sorry to interrupt your training,but I have to go to the ladies room"said Bulma getting out the car

"Very well but please hurry back"said Gokarot

"I'll try"said Bulma walking into the bushes and off the road

Gokarot decided to practice his stances while he waited for Bulma until he heard a scream and decided to check it out only to see a blue pterodactyl had Bulma in his hand

"If I may kindly ask please let her go"said Gokarot demanding more than being polite

"Hehe like hell kid this my meal and you think you can stop me kid haha"said the pterodactyl

"Oooh sounds like you'll be a challenge"said Gokarot taking scouter out of his pocket and scanning him

"Hahahaha you're pathetic even a normal person could beat u with training only a power level of 15 how disappointing"said Gokarot putting his scouter back in his pocket

"Heh I don't have time for u kid I'll just come back to eat u and we'll see who is weak"said the pterodactyl flying off

 **Power Pole Extend!**

The red staff extended and bashed the pterodactyl on his head and knocked him out while he also let go of a screaming Bulma who was caught on her shirt by the long red staff and then it shrunk till it was back to normal successfully bringing Bulma back to safety

"Let's hurry up and find a good camping spot it's getting dark and I'm hungry"said Gakarot

"Y-Yeah okay"said Bulma

 **Chapter End**

 **Gokarot(tired)-100**

 **Pterodactyl-15**

 **Bulma-3.2**


	3. Chapter 3

"So it's finally morning"said Gokarot as he woke up and put on his Martial Arts shoes

"Time for training"said Gokarot as he walked out the house leaving a bulma sleeping on the bed in her pajamas

 **Outside**

As Gokarot was outside smashing rocks with just his fingers he was about to stab one strange rock with his index finger until it made a sound

"Yowch,that hurts you know"said the brown turtle

"What the hell oh you're a sea turtle not a rock shouldn't you be by the ocean or something"said Gokarot

"I was but I got lost I'm trying to find my way back to the sea I'm so parched can I get some sea water"said the turtle

"I'll take you hold on a sec"said Gokarot as he walked back into his house to wake up Bulma

"Bulma I need something"said Gokarot

"Grrrrr what?!It's like 7 in the morning I'm still tired"said Bulma getting out of Bed

"In what direction is the nearest ocean"said Gokarot filling a cup with sea water

"Sigh 100 miles east"said Bulma looking through her map book

"Thanks"said Gokarot about to walk outside right before his tail was grabbed which made him flinch a little

(This must be our weakness us Sayians good thing I strengthen this weakness but my tail is still sensitive)said Gokarot

"Let go I need to take the turtle back to the sea"said Gokarot shoving Bulma away with his tail

"Listen Gokarot we're on a mission and we don't have time for silly mis adventures"said Bulma

"I don't have time for this I'm leaving"said Gokarot before a bullet went straight past him and into the door making a smoking bullet hole

"Now listen i-"said Bulma before being chopped on the neck not being able to notice that Gokarot was right behind her chopping her neck forcing her into unconsciousness while dropping her pistol

"Sorry Bulma but I promise I'll be back before you know it"said Gokarot walking out the door only to see a black haired woman in a blue jacket and green pants with boots while a strange dog was wearing a purple ninja suit while he held a katana at the turtle's throat

"Who are you and what do you want"said Gokarot becoming annoyed with all the distractions

"You have a dragonball don't you"said the black haired lady

"Yes three to be exact"said Gokarot

"Good hand them over"said the lady

"No"said Gokarot

"Fine then Shu!"said the black haired lady before being knocked to the ground unconscious

"Mai"said Shu before being knocked out by a single punch

"Come on come on we are already behind"said Gokarot dropping the cup picking the turtle up and dashing off to the ocean

 **Couple Minutes Later**

"Wow kid we are getting real close and it didn't take us this long if I did this alone it would take me 20 years hahaha"said the turtle right before a giant orange bear jumped out of nowhere with bandit clothes,scarred eye,a Mohawk,and a giant sword

"Hahaha yes a turtle humans give me heart burn but turtles are delicious so hand him over NOW!"said the Bear

"You sure talk big let me see how strong you are,tch you're just talk a power level of 33 well at least you're stronger than the flying idiot"said Gokarot putting his scouter away

"If you won't give it up I'll just kill you ahhhh-ugh ugh cough"said the bear thief charging at Gokarot before being punched in the gut by Gokarot making him double over in uncontrollable pain while rolling around

"I'll spare you this once because I'm in a hurry and I don't need to waste the energy"said Gokarot before dashing off again while picking up the turtle

"Geez you're pretty tough kid but not as tough as my master"said the turtle

"Master eh tell me what is his name"said Gokarot running

"Master Roshi"said the turtle

Gokarot just went silent and went into a joyful grin

(Hahahaha my Grandfather's Master maybe I can fight him I wanna see how powerful he is)said Gokarot

"Hey Turtle can you do me a favor"said Gokarot

 **Near the Ocean**

"Thank you for bringing me back to the sea but kid are you sure about this he is pretty tough"said the turtle

"I'll manage"said Gokarot laying on the beach

"Okay"said the turtle swimming across the sea

As a couple minutes passed by the sea turtle came back while a old man rode his back with a orange shirt,white shorts,a brown staff, some shades,brown sandals,and a scraggly white beard

"Hiiiiii!I heard you wanted to fight me hahaha my name is Roshi"said Roshi

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Turtle-0.005**

 **Mai-10**

 **Shu-6.4**

 **Bear Thief-33**

 **Roshi-80**


	4. Chapter 4

As the old man jumped off the turtle and onto the sandy terrain he walked up to the small boy

"Tell me why do you want to challenge me boy"said Roshi

"Because I wanna become the strongest and also you are Grandpa Gohan's Master"said Gokarot

"Oh I heard about you tell me what's your name young man"said Roshi

"Gokarot"said Gokarot getting into his stance

"Well Gokarot I promise to go easy on you"said Roshi getting in his own stance

"Trust me you don't want to"said Gokarot before dashing at roshi with immense speed enough to where roshi couldn't keep up and was knocked into a tree

"WHA?!No way master has never been pushed back like that"said the turtle

"Hmph I doubt that's your full power Roshi or have you been slacking!"said Gokarot

"Hehehe I guess I'll have to go all out"said Roshi getting up and taking off his shirt

"Now it's time for you to see my true power!"said Roshi right before his scrawny arms became giant and bulky his chest and stomach turned from flappy to a massive six pack and giant pecs

In a sudden motion Gokarot was punched in his gut forcing him to a knee while fighting the pain only for him to be grabbed from behind and launched into the ocean

"Geez master must you be so ruff with the boy"said the turtle

"I could if I wasn't using my full power and it's been awhile since I've been in this state I'm getting rusty"said Roshi

"Rarraaghhh!"said Gokarot as he jumped out of the water and dashed at Roshi with a flurry of punches only to be blocked and pile drived into the sand

"You would be a good sparring partner too bad you're not ready to truly face me yet give up come back when you're ready"said Roshi walking away before he heard Gokarot taking himself out the sand

"Huff Huff no way in hell Power Pole Extend!"said Gokarot swinging around his giant red staff trying to attack Roshi who kept dodging until he finally grabbed it and swung it and launched Gokarot into a tree

"Enough don't waste your life!Comeback when you better trained"said Roshi insisting

"Fuck no I'll win this"said Gokarot barely able to stand on his normal sized staff

"Sigh if you can survive this attack you will be able to win against me is that ok for you"said Roshi cupping his hands togther and holding them back

"Sure I'll take this and beat the shit out of you hehehe"said Gokarot

 **Kaaaaaaaaa-mmmmmmmeeeeee-Haaaaaaaaa-mmmeeeeeeee-HA!**

The old man launched a giant blue beam at Gokarot who tried to block the attack by spinning his staff only to be pushed back to the sea and create a huge explosion

"M-Master what did you do"said the turtle shocked

As Roshi looked into the far ocean to see a bloody Gokarot a float while coughing up his blood

"He'll be fine get my healing water"said Roshi shrinking to his normal size

 **A Hour Later**

"That kid going on some childish adventure ugh honestly he left ME out there with all of those dinosaurs for some stupid turtle"said Bulma riding on her motorcycle until she noticed the ocean and Gokarot laying on the sand

"Oh my god Gokarot!"said Bulma driving faster until she finally was close and saw a old man along with a turtle

"W-Who are you what did you do to him?!"said Bulma afraid

"Relax he wanted to fight I tried to not give him so many bruises but he was determined"said Roshi

"Y-You idiot"said Bulma as tears ran down her face

"I healed the most serious injuries with my healing water so he's out of the danger zone but he still is injured and now asleep I was going to take him back to my house until he woke up but do you want to take him"said Roshi

"Y-Yeah wait is that a dragon ball"said Bulma pointing at his necklace

"A dragon what"said Roshi confused looking at the orange ball

"There is no time to explain but I need that please"said Bulma

"Fine it's the least I could do for beating up your friend"said Roshi taking off his necklace and giving it to her

"Thank you"said Bulma taking the necklace and carrying Gokarot on her bike driving off

(Hang on Gokarot the nearest town is not too far just please don't do that again I don't care that we got a dragon ball for it I don't want you to die!)said Bulma crying

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gokarot(Power Pole)-123**

 **Roshi(Full Power)-130**

 **Roshi(Kamehameha)-199**


	5. Chapter 5

"Huh?Where am I gaaahhh!"said Gokarot feeling a burning pain in his stomach

"Oh you're finally awake try not to move so much I fixed your wounds up a bit I think you have some broken ribs all I could do for them is wrap them up all the cuts and bruises on your body I have bandaged them"said Bulma

Gokarot looked down at himself to see his hands and legs bandaged

"Where am I"said Gokarot

"Where back at my house I should slap you silly anyways why the hell would you face that guy you could have gotten killed are you retarded or something!"said Bulma

"Heheehe because I love fighting and I want to get stronger with each fight there is a man out there who tortured and abused my race and killed my father for standing up against that freak he is a hundred times stronger than that old fart I faced I wouldn't except a weakling like you to understand"said Gokarot before feeling the hot sting from her slap

"Do you think facing people who can kill you makes you someone strong because from the way I see it you're suicidal what good is it to avenge your people if your DEAD!"said Bulma furious trying to hold the tears back

Her words hurt more than the slap like a cold reminder what his true goal was and he hated how right she was to the point he felt like the fool

"I don't need to here this"said Gokarot putting on his gi shirt

"Where do you think your going!"said Bulma

"Home you can have the dragon balls and your stupid wish I came along to train not have a speech on how to run my life"said Goku breaking the door off the hinges when he pushed it open and walked out the door

"Gokarot"whispered Bulma as tears came down her face

 **2 days later**

Gokarot walked across the sunny dessert as small drops of sweat trickled down his face

"Haha I'm officially lost but I at least got away from that bitch now I need to find lunch,hmm?"said Gokarot as he saw a blue tail swaying back in forth behind a rock

"Bingo"said Gokarot as he licked his lips then jump towards the blue tail and bit down as hard as he could earning a yelp as a blue cat hopped into the air as high as he could from the pain

"Huh"said Gokarot shocked and confused

"What's your problem pal wait till Yamcha gets here"said the blue flying cat while petting his tail

A dust cloud formed into the horizon behind a bike with a young man riding the bike who had a scar on his right cheek long wild jet black hair with bandit clothes on and a scimitar sheated on his right side as he got closer he hopped of his bike and walked closer

"Puar who is this little shrimp"said Yamcha

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gokarot(Injured)-60**

 **Puar-1.9**

 **Yamcha-47**


	6. Chapter 6

"My name is Gokarot and who might you be weakling"said Gokarot

"My name is Yamcha and I assure you I am no weakling now hand over all of your stuff or prepare to die"said Yamcha drawing his sword

"Hahaha you're funny try to come and take it rat hair"said Gokarot giggling

Yamcha charged towards him trying to slash Gokarot only for the sword to break on his arm as Yamcha became frightful

"Ow I forgot I still had wounds well don't want to reopen them time for you to die"said Gokarot

"Wait I don't want to die"said Yamcha crying and crawling

"Pathetic I'm younger than you and fearless take your death like a man and a warrior"said Gokarot walking towards him

"What can I give you money,transportation,food"said Yamcha as Gokarot stopped when he heard food

"Well I could really use some food right now and I could use at bit more muscle around just encase"said Gokarot

"Yeah see wait what?!"said Yamcha as he heard he wanted his help

"Come on get on the motorcycle unless you want to die?"said Gokarot

"No way we won't acce-"said Puar before Yamcha put his head in the ground

"Hahaha sure thing boss"said Yamcha as he pulled Puar's head out the sand

"What are you doing Yamcha"said Puar

"Puar shut up!This kid will kill us both we just wait for the right time to strike ok"whispered Yamcha to Puar which he nodded

 **Couple Minutes later**

Yamcha rode on his bike with Puar on his head as Gokarot was running about 5 feet away from him wincing in pain from his injuries trying to fight through it and keep up

"Hey kid you look bad you know this still room on this bike"said Yamcha a little worried

"I'm fine"said Gokarot with pain in his voice

"Sigh kid thinks he's being tough huh what's that"said Yamcha as he saw a tower a blaze in the distance

"Nooo it can't be it's Fire Mountain"said Yamcha sweating

"What's that"said Gokarot

"It's where the Ox King lives travelers far and wide have tried stealing his treasure but all who tried ended up getting cut in half by his axe"said Yamcha

"Sounds like fun"said Gokarot smiling

"Are you suicidal that men has taken down mountains with that axe"said Yamcha

"Listen here there is a chance of food their and a fight there's no way in hell I'm passing that up and if you try to run I'll kill you"said Gokarot

(Greeeaaatt)said Yamcha frustrated

 **Fire Mountain**

As they got close too the giant castle broken rubble and crumbled walls surrounded it Yamcha got of his bike and Puar flew again the trio climbed over the wall

"Okay if we are going to find food we have to be extremely quiet"said Yamcha as he started seeing boulders tossed around

"Dammit there is no food under this pile"said Gokarot sad

"Will you stop that!"Yamcha afraid and mad

"I'll do what I want!"said Gokarot arguing like a child

"Who's there!"said a voice that could shatter rock

"Shit"said Yamcha as he grabbed Gokarot and Puar and hid behind some rubble

"What the hell do you think your doing I want to fight him!"said trying to struggle out of his grasp but his wounds were holding him back

"Listen you can-,okay shouldn't finding food be our first priority"said Yamcha trying to convince him

"Weelll I guess you're right I am getting hungry"said Gokarot

"Alright let's split up so we can find food better sounds good"said Yamcha

"Yeah!"said Gokarot running off to find food but this time stealthily because he wanted food first

"Way to go Yamcha!"said Puar cheering

(Boy that kid is pure stupid when comes to food giving me enough time to get away even if he comes chasing after me I'm sure Ox-King will hold him off)said Yamcha running away with puar behind him before bumping into a something very big

"Who the hell are you"said the giant men wearing a gold viking helmet and strange battle armor wielding a massive axe it was none other than the Ox-King

Yamcha just stood there petrified while Puar just stared in fright

"Soooo both of you are at a lost of words here let me see if I can get you talking again"said the Ox-King swinging his axe

"Nooo!"said Yamcha scared shielding himself

In a flash Gokarot was in front of Yamcha holding up the axe with ease while eating a apple and the Ox-King was struggling to overpower Gokarot

"Mmm found these fruit this will hold me over for like 2 minutes now I'm ready to fight!"said Gokarot as he punched the Ox-King in the stomach shattering his chest plate and sending him flying into a wall

"Had enough already"said Gokarot

As the Ox King got out of the rubble he was infuriated enough to where his skin was red

"You damn brat you three think you can just walk into my house tell all my stuff and leave here alive I'll kill you!"said Ox-King launching at Gokarot and starting to trade blows until Gokarot pulled out his power pole took out his power pole and slammed it on the Ox-King's head breaking it showing Ox-King's face

"Amazing you wouldn't happen to be related to Gohan would you"said Ox-King shocked

"And what if I am"said Goakrot being cautious and keeping in his stance

"You could do what Gohan couldn't break my helmet with that thing hahahaha"said Ox-King laughing

"Oh so you met him"said Gokarot putting up his pole

As they talked more Ox-King explained his situation

"So you're trying to extinguish the flames"said Gokarot understanding

"Yes I sent my daughter Chi-Chi to get the fan that can extinguish these flames from Master Roshi but she can easily get distracted"said Ox-King

"Say no more,Yamcha go to Master Roshi I'll go get Chi chi"said Gokarot

"Why can't you do both"said Yamcha confused

"Because I don't want to see that old bastards face"said Gokarot a little mad

(Really)"Okay but I don't know where to go"said Yamcha

"Do you have a map for him"said Gokarot

"Sure always keep one on me here you go"said Ox-King giving him the map with just his finger

"Alright I'll follow you Yamcha chances are she will be down the same path where we are going"said Gokarot

"Okay!"said Yamcha hoping on his bike with Puar on his back

The trio ran down the road in search of the fan

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Ox-King-55**

 **Ox-King(Angry)-63**


	7. Chapter 7

As Gokarot and Yamcha were on the chase they soon enough they saw a girl in a blue suit that should not be worn by a girl her age in a cape with a helmet

Gokarot slowed down as Yamcha started putting the brake on his bike

"Ahh who are you guys bandits!" said the black haired little girl holding the metal piece on her helmet

"Relax I'm here to escort you back to your father Yamcha here will get the fan from Roshi" said Gokarot

"Wait why me" said Yamcha confused

"Because I hate him"said Gokarot with a funny face

" Sigh"said Yamcha dashing off on his bike with the map in his hand

"Alright come onnn" said Gokarot as the girl walked with him

"Sooo what's your name mine's Chi chi" said Chi Chi

"Sigh Gokarott" said Gokarot

"What a cute name tehehe" said Chi Chi

"Oh my god I hope we get back soon" said Gokarot whispering as Chi Chi kept trying to hold his hand which he jumped back at

 **A Hour Later**

As Gokarot and Chi Chi jumped over the crumbled wall they saw the Ox King a weird pig creature and Bulma?!As Bulma saw Gokarot she instantly charged and lift the little guy

"Gokarot its really you please I'm sorry that I yelled I was just worried please see we friends again said Bulma hugging him tight

"L-Let me go I forgive you we're friends said Gokarot blushing only because he didn't want to be held so close by a woman and second his injuries

"Hey where's my hug said the pig creature drooling before being smacked on the headh my beautiful daughter Chi Chi safely returned"said Ox King before Chi Chi jumped in his lap and hugged him as tight as she could

"Now we wait"said Gokarot slipping out of Bulma's grasp

 **Chapter End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys I've decided to skip the DragonBall series and head straight into DBZ as my main focus for this story here are the many things that were going to be changed in db**

 **worked for capsule Corp to learn how to build a ship searching for frieza**

 **easily beat Roshi in the tournament and never trained with Roshi until tien saga**

 **King Piccolo on first round until tambourine catches him off guard helping piccolo with the killing blow**

 **soon as he's wished back to life he instantly appears in front of piccolo**

 **Now after becoming the champ of the world tournament 3 times he settles down with Chi chi**

"Grrr I hate you so much you don't listen to a word I say no matter how I try to reason with you"said Chi chi

"It's fine that Gohan studies but he's got my blood to so it's in his nature to become a powerful warrior like me"said Gokarot

"Ugh just go!"said Chi Chi in defeat

As Gokarot carried the little dark haired boy on his back with his tail and his training gi just like Gokarot Chi Chi shouted his name

"I swear if comes back with a bloody noise and a bruise like last time no more sex for a week"said Chi Chi threatening

"Yeah yeah I promise to bring him home I love you moron"said Gokarot with a devilish grin

"Hehehehe I love you idiot"said Chi chi with a small blush on her face

As Gokarot walked out the house he took him from morning to evening giving him in his case easier training by pushing rocks and running instead of trying to fight dangerous wolves and fish

"Daddy my arms and legs they hurttt!"said Gohan whining

(Oh man what a cry baby but he is only 4 can't be too hard on him but I know there is great warrior inside you Gohan my son)

"You're just tired Gohan take a break and we'll do it again ok"said Gokarot patting Gohan'S head

"Okey dokey"said Gohan as he hugged his father tight while they both started laughing until he felt a presence come near him as a wild long jet black haired man come in similar armor to what he had as a baby boy

"It's been awhile brother"said the man

Gokarot was a little shocked but not too much as he hid the little dark haired boy behind him

"Oh I didn't know I had a brother hey does that mean Frieza is near I wanna fight him"said Gokarot

This shocked the man until he busted out laughing in tears

"Hahaha who knew you turned out to be quite the comedian kakarot,fool our king couldn't even beat him you think you got a chance?!"said the man

"Yup"said Gokarot like it wasn't a big deal

"Heh anyways my name is Raditz why haven't you completed your mission of exterminating the human race?"said Raditz

"Oh I had a mission?My father just told me to get strong enough to beat Frieza but even if that was my mission I couldn't because I've grown to love some of these humans"said Gokarot

"Fool a true saiyan would never say such idiotic things listen kakarot bring me 1,000 dead humans in a pile by sunset"said Raditz

"Hahaha I'm not doing that"said Gokarot keeping his son behind him as Raditz looked at the little boy

"Then,you leave me no choice I'm taking your son as motivation"said Raditz dashing forward to knee Gokarot in the gut only for it to be caught by Gokarot

"Whew what a relief I knew it was a good idea to still train all these years,hey let's take this fight somewhere else I don't want to hurt my son"said Gokarot as he started to fly

"Heh as you wish"said Raditz as he flew too and they both flew off as Gokarot

"Don't worry I'll be back just go to mommy ok Gohan"said Gokarot as Gohan nodded and walked as fast as he could back to the house

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gokarot-2,000**

 **Raditz-1,200**

 **Gohan-10**

 **Chi-chi-95**


	9. Chapter 9

As the two men flew down on to the wide grassy plains they stared down in each other with a scowl

"Hmph just so you know I'm only doing this out of what these humans call love you're a disgrace to the saiyan race and need to be put down"said Raditz

"You're the one who needs to be put down if my people have been reduced to cowards then it's my role to finish what my father started"said Gokarot

"Hmph pathetic Kakarot you're suicidal to think you can match blow for blow with Lord Frieza"said Raditz

"Don't you get it he killed our Father and our entire race what don't you get about that and you're next if we don't fight back I rather die as a warrior then live in fear as coward!"said Gokarot

"Hahahahahahahah ah,you're just as delusional as crazy Frieza decided to spare our race after he killed King Vegeta,some were able to flee to different sectors like low class and mid class saiyans but elite guards and the royal family were immediately caught by Frieza's forces now Vegeta the second is the commanding officer and King to the throne he is twice or even three times as strong as his father and even he's not foolish enough to fight Lord Frieza but I think I'm through with talking little brother"said Raditz slowly getting into his fighting stance

"That's all I needed to know that really is enough talking"said Gokarot slowly getting into his fighting stance as well

The brothers clashed and traded blows to size each other up and then they both jumped back

"You're pretty good brother heh"said Raditz

"Hehe maybe more than you"said Gokarot as he punched Raditz right in the face making him fly back a few steps shocking Raditz as blood dripped from his mouth

(Impossible I didn't even see him move there's no way he can be stronger than me let's see his power level)said Raditz as he clicked the button on the right side of the device he was wearing around his eye and right ear it made a beep noise

"2,000!No that can't be right you surely can't have surpassed me!"said Raditz as Gokarot started to giggle while having a mean stare

"Hehehehe"said Gokarot while smirking

"Stop fucking laughing!"said Raditz before unleashing his strongest beam only for it to be deflected into a mountain creating a giant crater sized hole making Raditz frightened

"N-No I put everything into that blast"said Raditz in fear before falling over and crawling away

"Pathetic just like I thought when a opponent is stronger you give up like the coward you are"said Gokarot

"Brother no please spare me!"said Raditz before a explosion erupted right in front of him as Gokarot was caught in it

"Pathetic you can't even handle one lowly saiyan traitor"said the men with jet black hair that spiked up and blue saiyan armor with a red glass device

"P-Prince Tarble forgive me I was just about to have the element of surprise on this low life as soon as he had his back turned,I didn't think you would come on such short notice sire"said Raditz bowing

"I was bored in the palace and I heard your mission to recruit one of our people so I said to myself why not go see our new recruit only to see instead our Low Class Soldier easily get beaten by a traitor hahaha it's quite hilarious you can't even handle your own weight class hahaha,stand down I'll take it from here soldier"said Tarble

"Y-Yes sire"said Raditz growling underneath his breath in frustration

"Whoa you're amazingly strong I might have to go all out"said Gokarot with his clothes scorched a bit

(What impossible he was still holding back while fighting me just how strong have you become on this planet brother)said Raditz shocked

"Oh?You're withstood a royal family's blast the king's family at that and you're still holding back a bit of your power I would commerate you to elite guard at that feat alone too bad you're labeled a traitor now"said Tarble

"Heh that's ok I don't want to be a slave in a system like that but enough about me I know why you're here so let's get started"said Gokarot taking off his wrist bands then his shoes and finally his undershirt and threw it to the ground making a large crack into the floor as the clothes sunk in the ground,the device made a beep and showed a number in Tarble's face

"Whoa ho ho now 4,100, maybe this won't be a complete waste of time"said Tarble getting excited

(Amazing but still he has a long way to go before thinking about beating Frieza)said Raditz

"Here I come!"said Gokarot as he put his martial arts gi back on

"Try to make this a proper warm up"said Tarble sighing

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gokarot(w/o weights)-4,100**

 **Raditz (Full Power Blast)-1,400**

 **Tarble-5,050**


	10. Chapter 10

The two warriors clashed and as it was going on Tarble was landing one blow after the other than he jumped right over him and blasted him upside down

"Pathetic give up already you know you're gonna lose I'm stronger"said Tarble while kicking Gokarot into a rocky pillar as it collapsed on him only for him to come out with a smirk and bloody bruises

"True you may be stronger but let's see if you can handle this I'll give up if you do!"said Gokarot as he cuffed his hands togther and got into the Kamehameha stance

"As you wish it's not like anything you do could harm me"said Tarble with a cocky smirk

 **"Kaaaaaaaaaa..Meeeeeeeee...Haaaaaaaa..Meeeeeeeee"** said Goku as it felt like he was giving a warning in his voice

 **HA!**

The blue blast erupted from Gokarot's palms as the explosion was massive as the explosion and smoke died down Tarble was a little off to the side of the path of the blast

"Oh my I almost fell for that one but thanks to my scouter I saw your power spike up immensely to 5,150 you got my arm and hand a little bit impressive I would give respect to you.."said Tarble as he stared at his bloody scorched hand and shoulder

"But I'm overcome with rage!How dare you a low class piece of trash draw blood from me a great noble prepare to die!"said Tarble

"I-I don't like the feeling of this hahaha"said Gokarot took weak to move from putting everything into the blast

Tarble cocked both his hands back one over the other right above his head

 **Galick Gun FIRE!**

The purple bright electric beam destroyed everything in a 5 mile radius Raditz was flung into the air and everything shook around them from the sheer force

"Oh my I might not be able to destroy planets like my older brother yet but I do believe I almost perfected his technique heheh"said Tarble as he was happy with the destruction he caused as Raditz came back down to earth scorched to a crisp and coughing up blood

"W-Why sire"said Raditz shaking

"Oh I almost forgot you were here pathetic you couldn't even get out the way if royalty like me is charging such a dangerous attack that means get out of the way but I guess this will be your punishment for failing the mission"said Tarble

As the smoke cleared Gokarot was still standing but with little life in his eye

"Oh how brave of you still standing like the true warrior you bragged yourself to be too baaaddd all you'll ever be known as is traitor one more blast should do the trick"said Tarble pointing out his finger until a whirlwind blew him away

"Gokarot"said Chi Chi with tears in her eyes getting off a yellow cloud with a green fan and Gohan

"Daddy!"said Gohan running with his mother too his father to help until Tarble appeared right in front of them

"Thank you human for that gentle breeze"said Tarble grabbing Chi Chi by the throat and lifting her up Gohan tried to punch and bite Tarble's leg while Chi Chi struggled as hard she could from his grasp

"You let go of my Mommy right now!"said Gohan before being kicked away with a bloody nose by Tarble

"Now die"said Tarble snapping her neck and dropping Chi Chi'S lifeless body as Gokarot saw this he fell to the floor feeling hopeless as Gohan crawled towards his mother and when he saw her eyes grey feeled with no life in them he started to growl

"Y-You hurt Daddy and killllleddd!My Mommy!I'll burn you alive!said Gohan in beserk rage as he gave Tarble a flurry of blows breaking some of his ribs and knocking him to the ground before Gohan calmed down a little lowering his power

(Impossible even the son is strong it's like the boy was a harmless fly a minute ago)said Tarble struggling to get up

"Raaarrr!You brat know your place!"said Tarble before knocking Gohan unconscious

"Surely a abomination like you should die I'll end you myself,consider it a honor to be the youngest to be executed by royalty"said Tarble slowly charging a ki blast in his hand while walking to Gohan making Gokarot frightful as he tried his best to get up but struggled because of the pain

"S-Stop!"said Gokarot pleading only for Tarble to anwser with a hysterical laugh

"Don't worry you'll join him soon enough along with that disgusting creature I killed"said Tarble before being blasted and sent flying into the ground unconscious by Kamehameha but not from Gokarot

"Whew we got here in time honestly Gokarot what would you do without us"said a short bald head man with a green guy standing behind him and a three eyed guy

"K-Krillin!"Gokarot with joy and relief

Hey buddy did you miss me"said Krillin

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gokarot(Kamehameha)-5,200**

 **Tarble (Galick Gun)-6,000**

 **Chi Chi(Fan)-125**

 **Gohan (Enraged)-5,750**

 **Tarble(Weakened)-4,050**

 **Krillin(Kamehameha/Combined Power)-4,225**


	11. Chapter 11

As Krillin fed Gokarot a strange white bean Gokarot slowly got up he wiped the blood of his face and body then his bruises shrank

"Thanks man"said Gokarot sadly as he slowly walked to Chi Chi and held her body in his arms while crying

"Hey its ok we can just wish her back"said Krillin

"That doesn't mean it's ok for her to die!"said Gokarot barking at Krillin which scared him

"Hmph I came today to fight you again but I'll guess that'll have to wait until we know the situation with these guys"said the green guy with the white cape and a purple martial arts gi

"Yeah good idea Piccolo,Krillin you got some more senzu beans"said Gokarot while wiping his tears away

"Uh yup just 3 more"said Krillin handing him the beans

Gokarot walked over to Raditz

"Y-You came to finish me of-f haven't you well then make it quick brother"said Raditz

"Shut up and eat this"said Gokarot feeding Raditz one of the beans

"Hey what the hell are you doing!"said Krillin shocked

"Listen like he said he's my brother I'm not going to just let him die I've had enough of that with my father plus he has no reason to lie about something like that so I believe him,plus i can handle him if he tries to fight but the other guy is too dangerous maybe when i get a little stronger but for now we'll keep him alive with Kami's help and restrain him its too dangerous f9r him to go to a normal hospital"said Gokarot before Raditz hopped up with a scowl on his face

"Gokarot why the fuck would you save me I rather die then experience what's to come"said Raditz scared

"Hmm?What do you mean"said Gokarot confused

"You idiot you really think you can get away with just beating up royalty and think they wont hunt you for it!"said Raditz

"Oh we'll just beat them up too"said Gokarot with a plain funny face picking his nose

"You dumbass they have a army of 500,000 saiyans some of them stronger than Tarble and by time estimation on this planet called earth they'll be here in a year"said Raditz

"Then will train"said Gokarot with the same face

"I don't think you're taking the situation seriously little brother we'll all be killed unless we retreat to another planet and strategize"said Raditz in fear

"I know you think the best option is running but sometimes in life you can't run from a fight and I'll be dammed if I let my brothers and sisters become slaves any longer to Frieza,I'll beat some sense into them and we'll defeat Frieza"said Gokarot

"You've gone mad brother"said Raditz

"Give up trying to convince this guy he is pretty simple minded once he says he's going to do something he sticks to 's that type of guy,even if we're outmatched he wouldn't give up as you seen with him fighting he doesn't think cautiously like we do we were scared even when we put all our ki togther in one person it still wasn't enough to beat that guy we had to wait for the right opportunity and luckily that opportunity came"said the three eyed guy

"Tien is right,we'll just train more intense than ever imagined"said Piccolo

"Wait a second how many more do you have in your group"said Raditz

"Welllllll I guess Yajirobe counts if he would just train more but at least he tries and there is Chiaotzu along with Yamcha so I guess that makes 7 of us maybe 8 if you wanna join in the fight hehehe"said Krillin

"Let's see you have a power level of 960 and you three eyed friend have a power level of whoa 1,600 a human surpassed me a saiyan warrior impressive and then the green guy...1,950,yes this might actually work if we train our asses off and your other friends are like this we just might have good odds,and that child overy their will be our secret weapon"said Raditz staring at Gohan

"Yeah who is that kid anyways he gave us the opportunity we needed"said Krillin walking over to Gohan and trying to shake him awake

"Well that kid is sorta my son hahaha,sigh how am I going to tell him it's going to be awhile till he sees mommy again"said Gokarot with a depressed smile

"I think he'll see it all as a bad dream to him by the time he wakes back up"said Tien

(Gokarot are you there)said strange wise elderly man voice

(Oh hey Kami what's up)said Gokarot

(Listen I know the best way to get you stronger fast come to my lookout please)said Kami

(Ok)said Gokarot

"Guys I think I just found our best training area Flying Nimbus!"said Gokarot as the strange yellow cloud came back and Gokarot set Gohan on top of the cloud

"Krillin and Tien you guys take Gohan safely to Roshi's ,Raditz,and Piccolo we'll go to Kami's Lookout to find out a way to get stronger while getting Tarble restrained let's spread out"said Gokarot carrying Tarble

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gokarot (Zenkai)-6,200**

 **Raditz (Zenkai)-2,400**

 **Piccolo(weights)-1,900**

 **Piccolo(w/o weights)-4,000**

 **Tien-1,600**

 **Krillin(weights)-960**

 **Krillin(w/o weights)-1,450**


	12. Chapter 12

As Tien and Krillin flew there was a man with wild jet black hair and a chalk white small boy that resembled a doll along with another wild jet black hair men that was fat that seem to have a hard time flying

"Having a little trouble there buddy"said the jet black haired men

"You shut your mouth this is harder than it looks"said the fat one wiggling around

"Let's focus on what it as hand Yamcha,Gokarot fought a enemy that easily dominated him and he is three times stronger than us we made a blood pack oath to get stronger even after the tournament and we could barely help Gokarot we'll have to take our training to a new level and keep our guard up,Chiaotzu and Yajirobe you're the weakest of us no offense just promise you'll train more intensely even if it's killing your body especially you Yajirobe"said Tien

"Hey it's hard to train on a empty stomach ya know"said Yajirobe

"Yeaaah I figured you say something like that"said Krillin

As they saw a strange half dome that was painted on the bottom part where the dome was a green and red striped pattern they hopped onto the platform and saw palm trees and a luxurious palace

"Hey guys you're here"said Gokarot

"There he is long time no see"said Yamcha

"Gokarot!"said Chiaotzu cheerful

"Hahahaha I know it's been a long time guys but let's get on with the plan"said Gokarot

"Yes let's"said Raditz crawling out of the shadows

"Ugh who are you"said Chiaotzu

"My brother"said Gokarot giggling

"Your brother!"said Yamcha and Chiaotzu shocked

"Can we please get down to business"said Raditz getting annoyed

"Uh yeah now I decided I'll be dead"said Gokarot

"What the hell!"said everyone

"I know but listen"said Gokarot

 **Flashback**

"Uhhhh what?"said Gokarot confused

"That's right the King Kais offered you special training"said the green shriveled up man holding a wooden cane

"Hmm they sound strong and you're telling me the only way to get there is dying?That sounds painful but I'm sure it will be worth it hahahaha"said Gokarot

"Wait a second"said Raditz activating his scouter

"Hmm what's wrong"said Gokarot confused

"I knew it a power level of 6,200 brother do you know what this means!"said Raditz

"Wait wasn't it 4,100 before?"said Gokarot still confused

"Has it never occured to you that every time you losed you felt just a little bit stronger?"said Raditz

"Yeah it's called training and experience"said Gokarot

"Idiot this is no time to be a smartass,everytime our people recover from near death injuries we become stronger than ever before yes that's those exact words I heard for King Vegeta while spying on him after he failed a mission so you know what this means we have three saiyan warriors in our ranks if we-"said Raditz before being interrupted

"Sorry I'll have to stop you right there they have a army of what you said 500,000 so if we do keep beating each other to almost certain death whose to say they won't do the same and sure we can recover faster with the senzu beans but one those are hard to grow and two I wouldn't feel safe with Gohan doing that I would feel horrible as a father if I accidentally killed my son we just train and don't even think about doing that with my son or you'll have worse than he did"said Gokarot with a serious stare

"Sigh fine have it your way little brother"said Raditz

 **Flashback Ended**

"Anyways we're just waiting for everyone else to get here I want to say goodbye to everyone first before I go"said Gokarot

"Gokarot you can't do this you've already been revived once by the dragon balls you won't be revived again!"said Krillin

"Oh well I'm sure you'll figure something out hehehe"said Gokarot with a goofy smile

"What!'said everyone except Piccolo and Raditz

"Hehehe well I am the strong one not the smart one"said Gokarot

A strange helicopter came down with Gohan coming out

"Daddy!Please don't go I don't want to lose you like mommy!"said Gohan crying hugging his father tightly

"I'm sorry but this is something your father must do.I'll come back with mommy,you need to live on your own for now but you won't be completely alone you still have your uncle Raditz"said Gokarot

"Noooo!I don't wanna he's mean"said Gohan clinging even tighter

"Gohan my son I know you're still young but you need to learn how to become tough as a man and a warrior I need you be strong for me I'm doing this to protect everyone"said Gokarot staring deeply into Gohan's eyes

A blue haired woman came out along with a pig a old man and a blue cat

"Your son is right please don't go Gokarot"said Bulma with tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry this is something I got to do and you all know it I love you guys but good bye"said Gokarot

"I can't watch this"said Bulma turning away

Krillin placed his hands and arms on Gohan's eyes and ears and tugged him back a little as Gohan struggled against his gripped trying to bite him and scream in sadness as he was trying to stop his father from dying while some closed their eyes while crying and turning away and others stared down with seriousness or a little sadness in their eyes as Gokarot slowly walked towards Raditz

"Are you ready little brother"said Raditz

"Yeah big brother"said Gokarot

"I'll make it quick and clean"said Raditz grabbing Gokarot's head

"Take good care of my son"said Gokarot before Raditz snapped his neck killing him

Raditz slowly dropped him to floor as his body faded away as some of them shrieked and cried as loud as they could at losing a great friend once again

 **Chapter End**

 **Yamcha-1,205**

 **Yajirobe-890**

 **Chiaotzu-723**

 **Kami-290**

 **Bulma-6.4**

 **Roshi-457**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hell**

 **7 months later**

The ground was darker than the shadows the sky a reddish brown like the apocalypse was here and blood was everywhere

Most of the Z fighters were fighting off dead people and demonic monsters

"Hot!Tell me why we decided to do this again?!"said Yajirobe slashing another monster with his sword

 **Flashback**

"What?"said Tien

"You'll be going straight to the deepest depths of hell where the monsters are the meanest and kill just for the pleasure"said Kami

"But what will happen if we lose to them"said Chiaotzu

"Then you all will be tortured for eternity and you'll worry more about how to keep your sanity than saving earth look this is the only way yall become any stronger you easily cleared the deepest parts of my lookout the enemies were nothing to you"said Kami

"I guess it's a risk we'll have to take,who is with me raise your hand"said Tien while raising his hand and Chiaotzu's hand went up as well then hesitantly Krillin's after that Piccolo's as Yajirobe tried to look away like no one saw him until Krillin swatted him on the head making him raise his hand in defeat then everyone noticed Yamcha didn't raise his hand

"You're not going Yamcha?"said Krillin

"It's not like that I'm not just going to train I just going with Raditz and Gohan someone needs to look out for that little kid I don't trust that guy still"said Yamcha with a serious look

 **Flashback Ended**

"I don't think I have the strength to keep this up"said Krillin laying on the hot floor not caring about the pain of the scorching hot floor he just wanted to rest

"This is exhausting fighting monsters all day they might be weaker than us but they are persistent and the stronger ones nearly kill us if we don't team up"said Chiaotzu while healing Krillin with his psychic powers

Piccolo impaled a bull horned monster and blast it too dust

"You need to get your shit togther we are training to defeat these saiyan bastards that are 100 times stronger than us no need to piss yourselves on the warm up"said Piccolo

"Piccolo is actually right hehe let's do this"said Krillin getting up

 **Strange Planet**

Yamcha was roasting a weird bug like creature by a fire he made with Gohan

"Man this Ijwus are tasty even tho I don't know if this effects my body or not hahaha"said Yamcha

"Hahaha yeah too bad Raditz couldn't join us my uncle never stops training he's incredible"said Gohan looking off into the horizon as he saw great big flashes of Purple Light

"Oh man why are you still wearing that gi it looks like it'll fall apart at anytime"said Yamcha

"It's because it reminds of my father and so it gives me the strength to keep pushing myself"said Gohan looking from the purple ground up to the orange sky

 **Otherworld**

There was a small green planet with trees a car and small dome house

"Ugh Gokarot takes forever with his training he barely has time for me and the gravity on this stupid little planetis annoying to adjust too,well at least that nice blue man decided to let us stay at his place it took me forever to get off the ground"said Chi chi with a halo above her head

"Hey honey I'm back I got off early today with training"said Gokarot

And so As the Z fighters train from the depths of hell to outer space and above of the heavens what new heights and capabilities take them find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball:Absolute Z

 **Power Levels:**

 **Weak Demons:2,200**

 **Stronger Demons:9,780**

 **Yajirobe-3,750**

 **Krillin-5,000**

 **Tien-4,907**

 **Chiaotzu-3,677**

 **Piccolo-6,435**

 **Gohan-2,000**

 **Yamcha-4,880**

 **Radditz-7,560**

 **Chi Chi-780**

 **Gokarot-?**


	14. Chapter 14

**North City**

As a spaceship landed men and women came out of the spaceship with saiyan armor

"So this is the planet earth it looks peaceful too peaceful for my taste so let's find the prince and get the hell out of here right after we're done killing all the humans and the traitors"said the saiyan man darkly

"Don't let you guard down these guys were powerful to handle a prince and capture him"said a saiyan woman

"Heh they can't be too strong Tarble wasn't that much stronger than us I'm sure we all team up we can slaughter them"said the giant saiyan man

"Indeed but first let's exhaust them with Saibamen so we don't have to waste many of our forces"said a older men as he start dropping all the green juice from his bottle and others did the same after awhile the ground rumbled as 1,000 green alien like creatures showed up and started shierking

"Go wreak havoc"said the saiyan man

 **Kami Lookout**

As a giant dark portal showed up the Z fighters came out with the clothes nearly destroyed but smiling in joy from actually surviving in actual hell

"Oh lovely good thing I saved up these senzu beans I was able to speed up the process with the help of Kami's magic I never thought I would leave the tower seems like a better view from here"said the talking cat with a big pot of senzu beans

"Korirn!Glad to see you again buddy"saId Yajirobe before running towards the pot before taking tons of senzu beans into his mouth making him cramp up

"You idiot only eat one"said Korirn

Everyone started putting one in their mouth healing them completely before they went to go change

 **Couple Minutes Later**

All the Z fighters were on the edge of the dome looking down knowing their was no turning back

"Keep that prince bastard here Kami"said Tien

"Believe in yourselves you have all trained hard for this day now go!"said Kami

"Right!"said the Z fighters before flying off onto the grassy plains

"Tien,Krillin you guys stay with me we'll power up to draw them out Yajirobe and Chiaotzu you go to Central City first most likely they will attack the biggest cities first"said Piccolo

"Fine/Right"said both Yajirobe and Chiaotzu

 **Central City**

As Yajirobe and Chiaotzu flew over the city they saw Roshi defeating the Saibamen as the city was going wild and out of control as citizens fled the city while strong ones stayed behind to help but Roshi insisted they go

 **Dodon Strike**

Chiaotzu launched a yellow ball from his finger as it burn every Saibamen it touched

"Oh you guys came huh"said Roshi

"You bet your sweet ass we did"said Yajirobe before slicing up a dozen Saibamen

 **Grassy Plains**

"Aaaahhhh!"said all three of them powering up until saiyans arrived about 500

"Hahahaha well we weren't expecting such powerful people to be on this planet"said the saiyan

"So how many of you are their I know this isn't all of you"said Krillin

"Of course their are more but you won't live to see them little men right now there is only a 1,000 of us low class we split up into two groups the other one went to terrorize the city with our green creatures we are the strongest out of the two groups"said the saiyan man

"Heh looks like you're prepared to die then"said Piccolo

"Fool you're the one that will die you maybe strong but you're outnumbered"said the saiyan man

"Let me show you numbers don't count in these fights"said Piccolo getting into his demon stance

Now that Piccolo and the Z fighters are about to fight the saiyans will Piccolo and his team defeat them and can Yajirobe and Chiaotzu save the city find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball:Absolute Z

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Low Class Saiyans:900-3,200**

 **Krillin-6,000**

 **Chiaotzu-5,540**

 **Yajirobe-5,670**

 **Roshi-2,200**

 **Saibamen-1,400**

 **Piccolo (weights)-7,099**


	15. Chapter 15

As the z fighters had the sayians beat they could barely get off their knees but still they smiled

"I expected you to be this strong RETREAT!"said the sayian leader as they all ran away with the best of their abilities

"Hmph cowards,I didn't even get a good warm up"said Piccolo

"Heheehe yeah but we got them running"said Krillin

Just then Chiaotzu and Yajirobe flew down happy

"We took down the sayian chumps like they were nothing ha ha"said Yajirobe

"Did they run away also"said Tien

"Yeah what about it?"said Yajirobe confused

"There must be a reason they ran away"said Piccolo

"Or they could be straight chicken"said Krillin

"Guys Guys are you there"said Gokarot

"G-Gokarot is that you where are you"said Krillin looking around

"I'm speaking to you through one of the Kais,listen whatever you do don't let them escape!"said Gokarot

"Wha?"said Piccolo worried

 **Back at the Sayians camp site**

"Hahaha it took us a long time to master this technique but after a few years we were able to make it"said the Low Class Leader forming a white ball in his hands almost as bright as the sun

Every other sayian started forming a white ball after him

"Will turn into oozaru's and crush them all now burst open and mix!"said the Sayian Leader throwing his ball everybody threw there's as well all mixing togther to form one giant mini sun

(Sure one is enough to transform us all but just in case those fools try to play hide seek will combine all of ours together so it can last more than a hour with this it will take a day before it goes away this what the low class is capable of don't underestimate us!)said the Low Class Saiyan Leader before transforming into a giant ape

 **Grassy Plains**

The Z fighters felt the enormous ki as the monstrous wind started blowing as it was hard for them to keep from being blown back

"What the hell what kind of immense ki is this it's like they have stepped up to a different level of power"said Piccolo

"Damn I'm too late they've already transformed"said Gokarot

"You mean to tell me you can all transform into a ape"said Krillin shaking scared

The Apes attack with a different level of power now will the Z fighters step up to this new threat or will they be crushed before the war has even begun find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z

 **Power Levels:**

 **Low Class Sayians(Injured)-500-2,700**

 **Low Class Saiyans(Oozaru)-5,000-27,000**


	16. Chapter 16

As the apes attacked the z fighters were trying there best to dodge their attacks until Yajirobe finally got hit

"Damn Yajirobe is down Tri-Beam!"said Tien blasting the ape full power with as he went down and finally died transforming back

"Some of them we can take it's the other ones I worry about and they come at all us its hard to know which one to pick"said Tien dodging while a little tired from the Tri-beam

"Hahaha idiots all of you,you can't handle the low class you're like little guppy in a pond now DIE!"said the sayian leader as he launched a beam from his mouth

Everyone dodged but got blown into the water as they swam they found a little island to hide on

"Any bright ideas"said Piccolo

Everybody shook they're head no

"Sigh goddammit just cut off their tails they can't transform if they're tails aren't on them"said Gokarot

"Oh yeah hahaha I kinda forgot that since that one time you shouted at me for it"said Krillin sweating out of embarrassment and forgetfulness

"So it's settled let's hit em at they're weakness"said Chiaotzu

 **Outside**

"We're are those worms still pissing their pants"said the sayian leader laughing as other's laughed

"Agh...no no"said one of the soldiers as he slowly turned back looking at himself as he saw his tail on the ground furious

Yajirobe stood their with a confident smile as his sword pointed at them

"Who else wants to be neutered hehe"said Yajirobe running away

"Why you big sized balloon infant how dare you shame our heritage"said the sayian leader

"Time to show you guys my new move DESTRUCTO DISK!"said Krillin dispelling a yellow disk and throwing it from behind the apes that were in the way just jumped up

"Only a jackass would fall for that twice agh!"said the sayian leader as his tail was cut transforming back

"But how?!"said the sayian leader looking at his body then noticing Yajirobe

"This is are own pinch special attack go ahead dodge my disk but then you'll ybe cut by the shining bright sword that lingers in the sun"said Krillin

(Heh ya'll can't dodge can ya'll with so many of you in the way and your bodies so big you'll eventually get cut this is pay back you dumb apes!)said Yajirobe cutting the apes tails while they were in the sky then sheathing his sword as the tails finally came off

The remaining apes started to sweat then they're tails were cut off as well by Krillin's disk

As the sayians were knocked out by the remaining Z fighters until Piccolo faced the Sayian Leader as he started to sweat

"Those tails and your arrogance was your downfall hmph no wonder you're low class"said Piccolo blasting the leader through the chest killing him easily

 **Chapter End**

 **Power Levels**

 **Oozaru Beam-37,000**


	17. Chapter 17

As Piccolo finished distegrating the sayian's bodies the z fighters headed up to Kami Lookout as they landed on the white platorm they slowly walked inside the palace to see Tarble still restrained with magical symbols tattooed over his body as he sat in a chair

"Hmph I see you dealt with the sayians predictable seeing as your facing garbage just wait till you face middle class and elite you won't survive hahaha"said Tarble before being flicked by Tien everyone was too sore to even respond and some just went to sleep while Tien and Chiaotzu watched over Tarble and Piccolo went outside to meditate

 **Midnight**

As Krillin squirmed in his dream he saw a humongous ape crushing him with his hands as everything around him was covered in fire the z fighters,friends,and family slowly burned as he screamed in pain he woke up from the shock he looked over to see Yajirobe still sleeping lucky he didn't scream because Yajirobe loved sleep as much as eating looking out the window he started sigh and relief until Yajirobe decided to expel his gas which did not make for a pleasant smell in a frantic panic Krillin dashed out the room sneaking by Tien and Chiaotzu not wanting to disturb their watch he noticed Piccolo just nonchalantly floating in the air with his legs crossed still meditating Krillin decided sit by him in order to get some feeling of peace

"Can't sleep either huh"said Krillin

"Not really feeling tired"said Piccolo knowing Krillin was their even though his eyes were closed

"Is it true what Tarble said more are coming even stronger?"said Krillin curious

"To tell you the short and sweet answer yes more powerful ones are coming even though the feeling of their ki is small it's there"said Piccolo

"Do you think we can take them"said Krillin

"Probably not all of them the most powerful ones can take us with one finger"said Piccolo

"Oh"said Krillin depressingly

"But we got more powerful ones on the way remember Raditz,Yamcha,and Gokarot's son from what I'm sensing they are definitely more powerful then us even the boy which is definitely shocking with his development but he does belong to Gokarot and he is wildcard maybe the most powerful one among us"said Piccolo

"So you're saying we just gotta hold on"said Krillin with hope

"Precisely"said Piccolo a little annoyed

"Ok bud I'll leave you alone"said Krillin looking up at the stars

 **On another planet**

"Shit,shit,shit,SHIT!We are one week behind we got to go now guys I can feel the sayians already on earth but why did there signal dissappear"said Gohan curious

"Because twerp their dead now"said Raditz

"So the war is over hahahaha"said Gohan jumping in the air before being smacked in the head by Raditz

"That was just the low class idiot there are more stronger ones coming it was actually good they did that so we wouldn't have to rush our training but now it's time to go little runt"said Radittz getting in the sayian pod with Gohan

"Don't worry kid we'll get there in time(I know we will)"said Yamcha balling up his fist getting in the other pod as both the sayian pods blasted off

Now that the stronger Z fighters are coming maybe the earth is saved or will the threat arrive faster than our warriors anticipated find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z

 **Power Levels**

 **Tarble(Zenkai)-8,080**

 **Tien(Surpressed)-8,100**

 **Gohan-12,000**

 **Yamcha-15,998**

 **Raditz-18,120**


	18. Chapter 18

As Gokarot was doing push ups with his weighted gi Chi chi was making tea for her nerves and water for Gokarot as she walked towards him

"Thanks Chi chi."said Gokarot getting up

Chi chi had something on her mind but was too nervous to ask

"What is it Chi chi I can tell you have something on your mind."said Gokarot drinking the water

"Don't you think it's about time you hanged up the gi after this and actually you know be with your family"said Chi chi

"Ha ha never crossed my mind I gotta keep fighting to protect you all honey."said Gokarot

"I see."said Chi chi with a depressed face tired of all the fighting she just wanted to sit down and finally have a normal life

"Back to training!"said Gokarot

 **Islands 1 week later**

The 5 new sayian pods crash landed into the soil as the sayians kicked the door open one was a large bald tan man another was a fat guy with a mullet cut then one with a bald scalp but hair on each side and the last one a female with nice short hair

"Nappa have we finally arrived?"said the mullet cut man to the bald one

"Yes finally Earth it's disgusting this is definitely not a planet for a warrior"said Nappa picking up a rock and crushing it his hands

"No need to go causing trouble like the idiots from before just raise your power level as high as you can,they somehow sense energy without scouters"said the female

"Let's go to them instead give a nice hello from the aliens hehehe"said the other bald one

"Good idea~,Fasha! Lock on to their location!"said Nappa

Fasha caculated the distant and pinpointed the ki signals

"The largest ones or 20 kilometers away and 4,789 ft in the air seems they have some airship"said Fasha

"Well let's introduce ourselves shall we"said Nappa

 **Kami's Lookout**

As the z fighters felt the approaching power levels they got ready

"Alright everyone give everything you have that's the only way we'll ever win either that or become a ashes I don't care which"said Piccolo taking off his cape

As they sat their and wait they felt a gentle breeze pass them

"Well aren't you slow"said Fasha behind the z fighters

They turned around in shock not even able to sense her as they jumped back everything became slow motion

"I would be in negotiating terms but you killed my brother and for that! You'll die slowly"said the sayian woman as she shot at them the z fighters dodged while krillin rammed her

"Guys I got her just get away this is the last place we wanna fight no Kami no wishing Gokarot back"said Krillin before being punched in the stomach by the woman

"Krillin!"said Chiaotzu

"Hmph for once he's right and I'm not looking forward to dying so soon guys run!"said Piccolo as the Z fighters scattered

"Hmph what do you plan to accomplish by spreading out it would be better to stick togther but for someone as dumb as your self you just got your team killed"said the sayian woman kicking him to the ground

(Damn she's fast but her hits don't pack much)said Krillin getting up spitting up blood

"Heh impressive I gave you two hits and you're still up"said the sayian woman

 **Fasha you left us what is the status**

"They are trying to escape chase them down!"said Fasha before her scouter was blasted with a ki blast as Krillin rushed her only to get kicked back again and pummeled in several different directions

"Hehe you're really pissing me off today oh well I'll just put you down for good"said Fasha

Krillin and Fasha disappeared as they kept clashing Krillin finally landed a clean punch and she bled from her mouth

"Yes just as I thought she's fast but not durable"said Krillin as Fasha smiled

Fasha kept charging as she head butted him and blast him from behind then wrapped her legs around his head as she drove him to the ground with her legs. Krillin could barely get back up as his skull started bleeding

"This has been fun but I have to kill you now!"said Fasha her legs were wrapped in rotating energy rings as she thrusted with her legs Krillin couldn't react as the energy rings pierced his stomach like a bullet

"This is a technique I've been working on one more at your head!"said Fasha

 **Saturn Gun**

Krillin barely dodged as the beam bounced off the palm tree and back to krillin as it pierced through his neck blood was everywhere

"Damn I can tell I missed your spine oh well you'll die soon enough you're probably wondering how can it pierce me but bounce off that flimsy tree it only pierces something with ki."said Fasha giggling with a sadistic smile

"Heh guess I got too cocky because your punches weren't packing much power but I promise I won't make that same mistake with my last attack"said Krillin barely whispering as he raised his arm as electricity crackled

 **Destructo Disk**

A yellow bright disk appeared in his hand

"Come on bitch I'll kill you in one strike"said Krillin

"You fucking peasant I''ll kill you"said Fasha shooting another saturn gun

Krilling threw his disk the saturn gun was completely destroyed as the disk cut her in completely in half

(How did I lose I trained months to perfect that techinque but I lost?!)said Fasha with her dying thought as dropped to the ground in two

"Hehe I guess this is it for me my life taken in a instant I at least got one of them I guess I can be proud of that"said Krillin crawling to the tree leaving a bloody path as he slept against the tree before looking at the pot with the senzu beans as he weakly reached out knowing he didn't have the strength before his arm dropped and his eyes became blank

 **Power Levels:**

 **Destructo Disk-13,500**

 **Fasha-5,900**

 **Saturn Gun-8,750**


	19. Chapter 19

Chiaotzu and Tien flew togther discussing what they were gonna do

"No Krillin I can't feel his ki anymore"said Chiaotzu crying

"Those bastards Krillin's already been resurrected once damn he's gone forever"said Tien

"Don't worry you'll be joining him soon insects"said Nappa hovering over them as he grabbed Tien in a bear hug dragging him down with him

"Tien!'said Chiaotzu before the bald men got in his way

"Move!"said Chiaotzu in rage

"No"said the bald men

"Borgos finish him off quick"said Nappa

"Ok"said Borgos silently

Borgos punched him back as Chiaotzu coughed but then growled throwing him behind him as he tried to dash to Tien's aid not wanting to lose any one else as Borgos got in front of him again looking with a quiet anger face,before throwing a ki blast which Chiaotzu dodged. Only to get kicked in the air chiaotzu shot a dodon ray at Borgos only for him to swipe it away. Borgos wailed on chiaotzu,chiaotzu didn't have the strength to resist anymore Borgos just laughed and picked him up by the shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh man why do I have to be stuck with the weakest one just a couple of punches and you're already done"said Borgos dissappointed as just dropped him into the forest nearby

"But I guess I could play with you to entertain myself some more"said Borgos

 **Forest**

As Chiaotzu got up he bled from his noise in was dizzy as he looked around he started to realize

"I need to get back to Tien!"said Chiaotzu before being blasted in the stomach

"Ignoring me again only the strong can ignore people and you... don't have that right!"said Borgos hidden in bushes as he blasted him with ki strong but not strong enough to finish him off Chiaotzu cried in pain pleasing Borgos ears

(Tien I'm sorry this guy is too strong guess I'll be joining krillin soon so please don't come chasing after us)said Chiaotzu fainting from the pain

Borgos slowly came out irritated

"What a joke you can't even withstand that! Well that three eyed freak would be some fun to play with time to finish this."said Borgos about to stomp Chiaotzu

Chaiotzu was furious as he slowly woke up with his eyes in yellow flames and his mouth breathing yellow flames

"You insulted Tien,you dare insult Tien!Don't talk about Tien like he's a fool!"said Chaiotzu blowing a yellow flaming breath as Borgos caught on fire

"Aaah!What the hell is this"said Borgos running to the water to put himself out only for the water to evaporate instantly

"What it's not getting putting it out aaahaaa!"said Borgos burning fast as he dived into the pond only for it to evaporate

"It's no use the flames of hell can't be put out I learned how to breathe just like the demons"said Chiaotzu before taking a nap

(Sorry Tien I won't be able to help but at least I'm still alive) said Chiaotzu as Borgos was soon consumed not one ash of him was left

 **Power Levels:**

 **Nappa-12,000**

 **Borgos-5,761**

 **Chiaotzu's Demon Breath-6,007**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rocky Canyon**

"Ah man all that training and I'm still such a coward"said Yajirobe sweating while in a rocky canyon

The fat man sat by Yajirobe behind a rock laughing before Yajirobe slashed it in half as he bat his eyes around

"Oh man you're more shooken up then I thought don't worry I'll kill you quick if you be good"said the man

"Like I'm scared of you shit for brains I'm Yajirobe of The Red Hot Blade (Heh good one)"said Yajirobe shaking with his hand on the sword

"Oh don't be too scared here I forgot to introduce myself I'm Sugesh"said Sugesh extending his hand

"Oh Yajiro-"said Yajirobe before being punched hard in the face as he curled in a ball at the pain

"Lovely now introductions are down I can kill for that insult"said Shugesh cracking his knuckles

"You bastard that was dirty"said Yajirobe getting up growling as he pulled out his sword charging Shugesh trying his best to slash as Shugesh dodged and blocked the blade with a finger

"Well looks like the calvary arrived"said Shugesh chuckling

"You serious"said Yajirobe turning around only to see nothing but empty space before getting blasted from behind

"Yowch"said Yajirobe dodging the other numerous energy blasts as he hid underneath the rubble

"Hehe what's the matter come out chicken dying won't be that bad"said Shugesh blasting randomly until Yajirobe showed up

As Shugesh kept blasting as Yajirobe tried his best to hide his power level so he wouldn't get caught

"Oh man I'm such a coward whatever I just need to hide out and wait to get him while he's off guard yeah haha"said Yajirobe laughing until the rubble was pulled up over him as he lost all color in his face

"Oh really no matter how hard you try to hide your power you're the only life form in this part of the canyon now die!"said Shugesh blasting Yajirobe laughing

"Heh so that's all you really got huh"said Yajirobe as he was behind Shugesh as he cut his fore arm off

"Gah dammit how?"said Shugesh trying to stop the bleeding

"I was trying to see if you were any stronger than you let on but I guess not,but I'll show something special my sword hungers for the taste of flesh now since it killed so many. Sounds pretty dark but it makes me stronger the more I cut into the opponent's flesh time to finish you now"said Yajirobe

"No wait I give please!"said Shugesh crawling back

"Sorry my sword gets hungry like me and I don't feel like being tricked a third time"said Yajirobe as he slashed Shugesh into a pile of organs sheathing his sword as you could see the souls of the demons leaking off the katana

"Sigh lunch time I guess I should seriously find something to eat"said Yajirobe dashing off

 **Beach**

"Heh looks like even the fatso killed one"said Piccolo giggling at their slow victory

"My aren't you in a happy mood"said the sayian man

"Obviously we're killing your teamates off so easy hehe you're nothing we were worried for nothing "said Piccolo with a confident smirk

"Idiot I'm nothing like the rest I even rival our leader"said the sayian man

"That's cute your leader can barely give me a warm up"said Piccolo laughing

"Watch your mouth!Filthy Namekian"said the sayian man

"Namekian?"said Piccolo curious

"Oh you don't know you were born on the planet namek you're nothing more than a disgusting slug hahaha so show some respect"said the sayian man

"Why would I show respect to someone already dead"said Piccolo with a devilish smirk as the sayian man had a huge hole in his stomach

"I-Impossible I didn't even see it coming"said the sayian man before falling to the floor

"Thanks for the information fool"said Piccolo

 **Power Levels:**

 **Shugesh-5,803**

 **Yajirobe(Demon Katana)-6,660**

 **Sayian Man-6,707**


	21. Chapter 21

**Grassy Plains**

"Huh what the hell is going on why don't I see the others on the scouter"said Nappa nervous

"You idiot you've been fighting me this whole time you haven't noticed your teammates dropping like flies"said Tien

"What like they would every lose to you shrimps hahaha must be a mistake on the scouters"said Nappa taking the scouter off and mashing it in the ground before charging at Tien until Tien split in five people

"What the hell"said Nappa before being ganged up by the five until they were pushed back by ki

Nappa dealt crushing blow after blow against each one of them as they fuse back into one

"Splitting doesn't help much if they're all weak"said Nappa laughing

"Heh let's see how you deal with this then"said Tien as he opened his hands over his eyes a blinding blue light flashed around all of the land

 **Solar Flare**

"Damn I can't see"said Nappa wiping his eyes only to be knocked down as Tien proceeded to punch him into the ground before being blasted away by a beam cannon coming from Nappa's mouth

"Boy you sure are freaky with those techniques this oughta be fun"said Nappa with a smile

"Is this just all a big game to you"said Tien furious at how happy he was

"Game? Hahaha you don't know the half of it kiddo you fighting me is like breathing I can't get enough you fool."said Nappa excited charging at Tien like a wild animal before being kicked in the chin as Tien back flipped and shot a dodon ray only for Nappa to take it like nothing with a smile.

"You gotta be kidding this guy is like a brick wall"said Tien thinking of a way to finally finish this

"What you're babbling on about well whatever it is,I think we should crank this match up to another level hehe wouldn't you agree"said Nappa smiling while electricity crackled around him before charging at incredible speeds and punching Tien's arm breaking it as he screamed Nappa tried to rush him more only for Tien to vanish

"Where the hell you go"said Nappa before he was kicked

 **Kaaaaaa meeeee haaaaa meeeeee HA! !**

As Tien launched a kamehameha Nappa had trouble pushing it back as it exploded only for Nappa to come out unscathed as the smoke cleared

"You seriously thought you were gonna kill me with that"said Nappa before he noticed a energy ball in Tien's hand

"No but I know this will my Tri beam"said Tien with a confident smirk

"Heh like hell it will"said Nappa as energy crackled around his arm

As they threw their energy balls they clashed the struggle was long and hard fought until Tien's Tri beam won engulfing Nappa

"Impossible how can I lose to earthlings this planet is truly disgusting"said Nappa dying in the explosion

"It's finally over"said Tien with a happy smile

 **With the elimination of the middle class of sayian warriors as well the earth is safe once again...for now but how will they deal with the crippling lose of Krillin find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Tien-12,001**

 **Tien Clones-6,000**

 **Nappa's Electric Aura-13,000**

 **Nappa's Arm Cannon-20,000**

 **Tien's One Armed Tri Beam-20,010**


	22. Chapter 22

**Night Roshi's House**

Krilin's gi was thrown in the fire still stained with blood as everyone around was crying remembering their buddy even roshi cried in sorrow under those sun glasses at one of his pupils being gone

"I can't believe he's it's just not right"said a purple haired girl crying on Tien's chest

"Let's all just take the time to mourn and remember who krillin was a little squirt to one of the bestest friends anyone could ask for"said Tien laughing and crying up at the stars

 **Kai's Planet**

"Damn they got Krillin"said Gokarot looking through a crystal ball to see everyone was mourning Krillin shown to him by such a small witch

"It would seem they have taken care of the middle class though"said the witch

"Yeah but how am I going to get Krillin back this is my first time dying but- oh!"said Gokarot running over to one of the Kais

 **Roshi's House**

(Guys can you here me. I'm speaking to you through one of the Kais)said Gokarot

"Gokarot what is it"said Bulma

(Listen guys once you get all seven don't wish me back to life)said Gokarot

This shocked everyone

"Gokarot are you crazy we're risking our lives just for you to come back"said Yajirobe

(Now hold on tubby I wasn't finished. Instead wish for anyone who was killed by the sayians on planet I mean you do realize you can't revive me I already died to King Piccolo hahaha)said Gokarot chuckling

Piccolo growled at the mention of his father

"Well we were going to make it to where Gokarot can't die but I guess that works to that way krillin can come back too"said Roshi

(How many do ya'll have now)said Gokarot

"Five of them"said Oolong

(Please hurry if these sayians were dangerous imagine the King)said Gokarot

"Uh what's that!"said Chiaotzu seeing comets come towards them as they strained their eyes to look closer it wasn't comets but more sayian pods

"No no more!"said Tien about to throw a ki blast until Yajirobe put him in a full nelson

"What are you doing!"said Tien shocked

"Get a grip dude you can tell by their ki It's Gohan,Yamcha,and that porcupine weirdo"said Yajirobe

"Oh!"said everyone in shock but joy

As the pods splashed into the water near the house it caused a huge tidal wave splashing everyone

As they tried to look deep into the pods they saw that they were empty as Gohan stood on top of Yajirobe's head

"So who are you guy's looking for"said Gohan searching with them

"Gohan!"said the crowd as they gathered around to hug him causing him to giggle

"You've grown since last time,you're like a mini me of your father hahaha"said Bulma pinching Gohan's cheek as he laughed

"Hey guys guess nobody misses me heh"said Yamcha getting out the pod with his hair cut short and combed back with a new scar on his chest

"Yamcha!"said Bulma hugging him

"Are ya'll done with reunion we can't just be caught lolly gagging remember we still got to fight off the sayians"said Raditz leaning on the house in the shadows

"Hmph not surprised finally someone else who wants to get down to bossiness just give you a quick update Krillin is dead"said Piccolo

The only who had a sad face was Yamcha while Gohan stood their unphased along with Radditz

"Now we need to get prepared for the last batch"said Piccolo

"You can help but the others are too should rest and make sure nobody else gets killed"said Radditz

"What was that"said Yajirobe offended while putting his hand on his sword before feeling a omnious aura dwarf his in comparsion leaking from Radditz as he had a devilish smirk

"Now you see why I said that you fat let's get down to bussiness."said Radditz with a smirk

 **As the other Z fighters arrive to they strategy how they'll take on the greatest of all the sayians but will they succeeded or is this challenge to big even for them find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gokarot-20,000**


	23. Chapter 23

**West City Early Morning**

 **2 weeks later**

It's been awhile since the last sayian attack as the wounded z fighters rest and the ones well rested keep on the lookout even today. As the cars revved and the citizens walked down the streets it's been a busy day as the people try recover from the recent monster attack a pair of sayians sat on top of a music building before slowly levitating down every person saw it and was instantly shocked.

"No not again"said one citizen whispering softly seeing the armor was a dead give away that the aliens were still attacking the sayian man strikingly resembled Gokarot but with dark skin as he fell in front of the citizen

"Move now or prepare to be killed"said the sayian man

"W-W-WHAT?!"said the citizen falling to the ground in fear

"Death it is"said the sayian man as he shot the citizen with a ki blast completely incinerating him

The citizens screamed in horror as they ran away the sayian woman slowly levitated down and walked up to the sayian man

"Turles try to show some restraint this is a stealth mission we have approximately 17 hours 4 minutes and 57 seconds before King himself shows up to finish this himself"said the sayian woman looking at her scouter

"Y-Yes Captain Gine"said Turles in fear before smashing the concrete in the street burying a seed in the ground

"And try to keep your ki as low as it can get we maybe elite's but it's essential to have proper ki control so we can sense our enemy without scouters this is a stealth mission..ah!"said Gine before feeling ki similar to a certain someone

"What is it?"said Turles curious

"I...found the traitor and the prince I'll go scope out the area and capture both of the targets if I can't persuade them then I give authorization for the fruit enhancement. I rather not get my hands dirty unless truly necessary and none of them are strong enough to take me also you should rehabilitate yourself from the fruit. I'm starting to see side effects it's making your base weak also you'll become addicted."said Gine

"Yes ma'am"said Turles impatiently wanting to finally finish the z fighters off

"Well I'm off don't do anything stay hidden even from the humans they may be weak but have big mouths and we'll give your position away without them having to really search."said Gine before flying away

 **Roshi's House**

As Gohan sat on the sandy damp ground he practiced his ki control placing a ball in front of him and moving it around while Radditz felt something ominous in the air before seeing Gine walk right in front of him as he growled before she pat Gohan on the head as he jumped back.

"Hello son"said Gine with a heart warming smile to Radditz

 **The Finest of the sayian warriors arrive on earth with the z fighters not standing much chance and the king not too far behind but who truly is this mysterious woman that claims to be Radditz's mother find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gine-33,451**

 **Turles-21,250**

 **Turles(Prime)-27,875**


	24. Chapter 24

**Roshi's House Morning**

"What do you want mother"said Radditz with a scowl in his voice

"I just came to visit and I wanted to talk you"said Gine

"I won't let you have your way lady!"said Gohan charging at Gine before she neck chopped him knocking him unconscious

"Also to see my cute little grandson look at him he has such cute little cheeks. Why couldn't you find you a lovely wife and give me grand babies."said Gine

"Tch the sayian woman were always a little too sentimental more than man but taking it this far can you call yourself sayian anymore?"said Radditz amazed by her behavior as she pinched gohan's cheeks

"I should ask you the same thing why just why? You could have rescued the prince and be a hero instead you side with this earth filth!"said Gine with a death stare in her eyes as Roshi,Oolong,and Puar came out the house. As they got ready to strike Radditz looked at them telling them with his expression that's a bad idea.

"Because Mother I rather die then be a slave to Frieza any longer I hate you mother ever since Dad died you turned a blind eye to everything,you knew Frieza killed him and you abandoned my brother!"said Radditz infuriated

"It was to protect your brother and I had no choice now your brother isn't even safe because you wanted to be a fool and drew the sayian army here instead of giving up the prince no matter you should still try to beg for the king's mercy for kidnapping his son and if he doesn't forgive you...I will not save you from your death."said Gine with a cold stare

"Begging is not the sayian way I'm glad Kakarot opened my eyes we have turned from warriors into cowards."said Radditz getting into stance

"Then so shall it be but I didn't come here to fight so unless you really want a more severe punishment then what I use to do I would stand down!"said Gine as she overwhelmed Radditz with her ki

(Even after all that training the gap between me and her is still big I have no chance...alone)said Radditz

"Oh and if you somehow defeat Turles you'll still have to deal with me and not to mention the King is coming today hahaha!And he is twice as strong as me but go ahead and enjoy your last few moments of breath while they count."said Gine flying off

"Old buffoon hurry up and wish my brother back to life!"said Radditz yelling for him to do it quickly as Roshi scrambled to get them

 **Kami Lookout**

Gine arrived on the damaged platform walking towards Tarble feeling his ki the z fighters came out to see what was going on

"So you're the elite sayians huh?"said Tien as she completely ignored him and kept walking past him

"Hey I'm talking to you ah"said Tien before feeling her enormous power as he let go and stumbled to the ground and shook in pure fear as the z fighters did the same paralyzed by terror as she walked by Popo and Kami picking tarble up out chair and removing the seals

"Took you long enough soldier! Now time to get my revenge hahaha."said Tarble before being chopped on the neck knocking him unconsciousness by Gine as everyone was shocked

"Consider this a gratitude for making my son into a great warrior pray that we don't destroy your planet and just buy it for our Lord Frieza and King Vegeta"said Gine before flying off with Tarble on her shoulder as she flew she noticed the sky getting strangely dark

"That's bizzare the planet earth is still in the morning time zone so why is the sky turning dark"said Gine before noticing a strange dragon

"Doesn't matter need to get tarble back to the base camp we set up"said Gine flying away

 **Roshi House**

"Shenron! Bring back all the people killed as the sayians arrived on this planet"said Radditz

The green dragon who seemed so long his body curved in looped through the whole sky heard these words and it's eyes lit up with a red gleam

"Your wish has been granted"said Shenron before the dragon balls floated in the air and flew in different directions as the dragon dispersed

 **Kai Planet**

As Gokarot threw punches he felt odd as he felt a strange feeling in his body looking up he no longer saw a halo above his head

"Looks like they were finally able to revive you"said a short blue man

"That's lovely now you can help your friends"said a green woman

"Remember your training from all of us student"said pink guy

"Because we all know you're gonna need it"said a purple guy

"I will thanks kais chi chi come on we're going home"said Gokarot as Chi chi got on his back as he dashed off

 **West City**

There was a gigantic tree that easily dwarfed even the tallest of buildings as Turles sat on a branch looking at a strange spiky orange fruit as he noticed Gine getting close

"Did you notice that dragon in the sky captain"said Turles

"Yeah I saw I guess we'll question them about once they get here"said Gine

"How can you be so sure they won't just leave they felt your power I'm assuming"said Turles confused

"Because they still have hope that they can beat us but all that hope becomes nothing when faced with King Vegeta if there power levels are that low the highest is my oldest son and you can easily take him even while your a little weak but I can't seem to feel for my other son I know I wouldn't know his exact trace of ki but it at least should be similar to Bardock. I'm not picking anything up on the scouter. Perhaps this is where there faith is but I doubt even the youngest could do something about their predicament. "said Gine sitting on the branch in a thinking pose

 **North City**

The city was in complete destruction with blood smeared all over the buildings as a sayian pod was in the center

"Damn filth couldn't even provide me with good entertainment I should wipe out this pathetic rebellion myself but my greatest soldiers haven't failed me yet hopefully they complete the mission"said the brown spiky haired men with a goatee and very special sayian armor that was red with a cape

 **It seems King Vegeta arrived early as gruesome sayian duo anticipate the z fighters arrival will they mange till Goksort gets their find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **King Vegeta-50,000**


	25. Chapter 25

**Other World**

As Gokarot jumped from platform to platform on a long snake trail chi chi screamed

"Gotta get their fast I maybe the strongest but even I think I would have a hard time fighting Turles"said Gokarot

"Honey please slow down!"said Chi chi frightened

 **West City**

As Piccolo,Yamcha,Radditz and Gohan arrived they saw the city in ruins as they saw Turles down there taking a bite out of the strange fruit

"Hmph guys we stand no chance alone he is too strong for even me once he eats that fruit do any of you have abilities that can take down a foe ten times stronger then me?"said Radditz both Yamcha and Gohan shook their heads no as Piccolo just went silent

"Just one but it takes some time to charge and I can only use it two times just hold him off while I charge it up"said Piccolo diving down

As the last of the fighters got into stance Turles just laughed

"You poor fool I'm more powerful then you could ever imagine yet you dare challenge me. Fine I'll play with you."said Turles as all three tried to charge him only for all three to get knocked back by his punches and kicks as Radditz recovered and threw a hot red energy ball

 **Bashful** **Calendar**

The explosion did nothing to Turles not even a budge as Gohan and Yamcha rushed forward only to get knocked back as Piccolo hid safely behind a building placing two fingers on his head as electricity crackled around his fingertips as they kept fighting Turles scouter beeped as he blew away the fighters with Ki

"I'm picking up a massive reading no way! 27,500! 38,000! 45,320! It must be that namekian that dissappeared earlier he's charging all of his Ki into his fingertips but that just makes you easier to kill leaving yourself wide open it seems you're behind that building take this!Argh!"said Turles as Gohan punched him in the head

"Stupid brat!"said Turles choke slamming Gohan through a building knocking him unconscious

"Guys hold him down I can't get a clear shot if he keeps moving!"said Piccolo as Radditz and Yamcha grabbed both his arms they struggled to keep him still

"Hurry he is already slipping out of my grip"said Radditz struggling with every second

 **Special Beam Cannon**

As the neo light purple beam hit Turles dead on a explosion appeared as Yamcha was on the ground

"Get up we still have to face my mother"said Radditz panting

"He's not dead. He wiggled out my grip at the last second and took a bite out of the fruit."said Yamcha coughing up blood

Turles emerged from the fiery explosion with his armor destroyed but his gauntlets and boots still intact along with his black underwear

"You idiot that was our only chance and you blew it gah!"said Radditz as he was punched through the ground fracturing his ribs as he could hardly breathe

"I have to thank you for losing your grip now. The boy first for being annoying"said Turles as his hand lit up with red ki before dispersing

"No that's too good for you this is what you get for being annoying"said Turles as he slowly stepped on Gohan's head making him wake up in screaming pain

"Filthy half breed how dare you even think of challenging a warrior as strong as myself!"said Turles before Gine grabbed him by the shoulder

"That's enough he doesn't need to die we only have orders to rescue Tarble let's get back before argh!"said Gine as she was smacked away by Turles

"Like I give a rat shit about what the King said when we can easily take out the enemies right now hehehe"said Turles about to fully crush Gohan's skull under his boot before being blasted into the ground by Tien using his tri beam as the other Z Fighters gave the injured ones senzu beans

"You bastards go back into your holes OOF!"said Turles as he was blasted out of the city by Gine

 **Looks like all against a dangerous one but can they manage as Turles gets more powerful with every bite of the fruit find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Turles(First Bite of The Fruit)-42,500**

 **Turles(Second Bite)-63,750**

 **Gohan(Little Anger)-19,500**

 **Gohan(Zenkai)-16,700**

 **Radditz(Zenkai)-26,140**

 **Piccolo(Special Beam Cannon)-45,320**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hmph now you're helping us"said Piccolo

"Don't get me wrong I would love nothing less to beat you all senseless right now but Turles is a bigger threat here he will kill all of us if we don't work togther"said Gine sweating

"In that case give me your Ki"said Piccolo as everyone was shocked

"Are you mad I'm not leaving myself defenseless for your stupid technique no matter how strong it is"said Gine annoyed a little

"It's ok mother these earthlings have magical beans that heal you back up in no time flat"said Radditz tossing her a senzu bean as she looked at it with thought

"Guys he's coming back more pissed than I thought possible"said Yajirobe frightenend

"We don't have time for this give me your hand now!"said Piccolo

"Very well"said Gine giving her hand to Piccolo as he over flowed with power while she took the bean coming back a little stronger

"I'll beat you to the ground with my father and uncle's move!"said Gohan gathering red energy in both his palms

 **Sunday Kamehame HA ! ! !**

Turles move through the beam and kicked Gohan far away Yajirobe kept slicing at Turles skin until he started making cuts noticing this he punched Yajirobe in the gut making him double over. Tien and Yamcha rushed him with their combinations.

 **Volley Ball Pounce**

 **Wolf Fang Roar**

Yamcha put both his palms togther and the ki around him transformed into a giant wolf as he exploded clashing with Turles wounding the crazed sayian

"I'm already weakening again gotta take another bite of the fruit"said Turles trying to get the fruit out before being smacked into the air and then Tien backfliped into the air as well to give a crushing headbutt as Turles smacked back down to earth

"Looks like we won't need that technique piccolo fire!"said Roshi blasting Ki as everyone did Turles got out out the fruit seeing it barely had any meat left to it

"Last bite huh? I'll finish this then."said Turles biting into the fruit before everything around him exploded and went up into smoke

"Did we get him?"said Chiaotzu

"I'm pretty sure"said Gohan

"Raargh!"said Turles blowing the whole city away with just his ki alone nothing was left but the soil itself as Turles before noticing Piccolo was about to aim at his back

"Oh looking to aim at my back hehe? Go ahead but once you strike in that second your life will end go ahead pray that you won't miss your mark."said Turles laughing as Piccolo sweated before launching the attack thinking what did he have to lose oh right the earth

 **Special Beam Cannon**

As he turned around he was about to dodge the beam all of a sudden he felt weak and numb he looked over his back to see Gine grabbing his tail

"You you bitch! Such a dirty trick!"said Turles before being blasted by the beam making a huge hole in his stomach as the force made Gine rip off his tail as he flew far away

"We actually did it this time I don't think he can eat anymore of that fruit with a huge hole in his stomach"said Piccolo panting from exhaustion

"Yeah now gah!"said Gine being blasted in her hip as it was distintigrated causing her to bleed out and Piccolo's arm was ripped off as well with the blast

"Well well looks like I have two traitors to kill now and destroying the rest of this planet"said King Vegeta

"M-My King I did not betray you Turles went mad with power he was going to disobey your orders. We didn't come to kill my lord."said Gine

"Oh please I heard your chatter over the scouter my thanks to you earthlings stopping Turles and Tarble from killing the earthlings I said don't kill if need be not out right avoid it you're a sorry excuse of a sayian now die."said Vegeta shooting a blast at them everything erupted into a light and went blank until the Ki was deflected back into the sky both Piccolo and Gine were surprised not feeling the scroching heat of the blast anymore as they looked in front of them to see Krillin,Chi Chi, and Gokarot

"Whooo just right in time boy I really should think about being a little faster"said Gokarot with a cheeky grin on his face looking at the King annoyed by his look

 **Finally Earth's last hope arrives for the final battle this will decide the true future for the sayian race time to see the rumble on the next chapter on Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Piccolo(Power of Gine)-46,951**

 **Gine(Zenkai)-36,852**

 **Gohan(Sunday Kamehameha)-26,000**

 **Turles(Weakening)-18,000**

 **Wolf Fang Roar-25,450**

 **Volleyball Pounce-19,870**

 **Turles(Third Bite)-84,925**

 **Special Beam Cannon-198,777**

 **Chi chi-1,000**


	27. Chapter 27

Gokarot stood before them as Gine could barely speak a word she didn't know what it was her slowly dying from blood loss or the fact she finally got to see her son again he was the spitting image of Bardock

"Krillin take my mother and Piccolo as far away as possible to get healed I'll beat this guy myself"said Gokarot with a serious tone

"Be safe honey I love you"said Chi chi caring away Piccolo as Krillin carried Gine

"Hmph beat me you say from what I'm seeing you only have a measly power level of 20,000 you're weaker than your mother boy and I almost killed her. But after I'm done torturing you I'll have a fun time making these earthlings into my pets and then I'll-"said Vegeta

"Enough! Come with me if you wanna die horribly!"said Gokarot flying into the sky as Vegeta chased after him

"You're such a idiot to think you can take me on Kakarot just like your father tried to take Frieza on"said Vegeta

This made Gokarot growl in fury

 **Desert**

As Gokarot landed in the hot desert with the burning sand on his boots Vegeta did the same none of them could feel the scorching heat the only heat they could feel is the anger in their heart

"You're just like your father being a suicidal moron who can't even back up your words. Your father died embarrassingly like you will fool."said Vegeta getting into stance

"Hmph you're the only one who's going to die being Frieza's hound"said Gokarot getting into stance

The wind flew by the quiet desert as the sun grew brighter and the clouds grew smaller under the blazing sun

"Now die."said Vegeta clashing with Gokarot they traded blow for blow across the sand as their clashes brought about a sand storm

(Hmph can't fight me in this sandstorm if you can't sense ki)said Gokarot striking from the sand hitting him dead on only for Vegeta to smile knocking him back

"Hahaha you're weak accept your faith and I might spare you if you bow in allegiance to me."said Vegeta as Gokarot shook as he paled in comparison to him

"Give up and get knocked out like your father use to."said Vegeta laughing as Gokarot griped his palm making it bleed

(I have no choice I gotta use the k=Kaioken)said Gokarot buffing up his muscles as his aura turned red Vegeta was amazed by this

 **KAIOKEN X 2**

Gokarot flared up with a red tint on his body before charging at Vegeta as he punched Vegeta he was shocked at the impact it actually stung a little as Vegeta flipped away and charged at him with a steel head butt and then grabbed him in a bear hug throwing him down stomping on Gokarot as he yelled

"Now you die!"said Vegeta blasting at him as he kept blasting as he made a giant sand hole in the desert as he looked deep into the hole he couldn't see him anywhere until his scouter found him he looked up into the sky to see Gokarot

"I need to go further! I'll beat him even if it means I have to destroy my body!"said Gokarot

 **KAIOKEN X 3**

Goku sped towards him in flash giving a gut punch as he coughed up blood

"That was for being Frieza's bitch"said Gokarot before dodging a blast as he kicked Vegeta in the air

"That's for my friends and Krillin"said Gokarot flying alongside Vegeta before hammering him down with both fists clutched togther as Vegeta fell down he woke back up from the impact and crawled on his hands and knees as Gokarot teleported behind him as Vegeta shook in fear of the pain

"And that's for hurting my Mother! But the most unforgivable thing you've done to piss me off! This is for my father!"said Gokarot punching him as hard as he can as Vegeta turned around Vegeta rolled into the sand barely having the strength to get back up as he coughed up a molar he looked at it enraged as he could ever be. As the Kaioken lasted longer and longer his body felt like it was getting crushed and burning at the same time his muscles were being destroyed by the technique.

(Not good I don't know what's worse the pain I'm feeling or not being able to hold this technique much longer I have to finish the fight in my next attack or I'll kill myself before he gets the chance hehehe AGH!)said Gokarot holding his arm in pain

"He he injured me the king a low class warrior hurting me to this degree! I won't lose to someone like this!"said Vegeta before flying into the sky as he got into a similar pose Tarble did

"No way he's not thinking about using that technique with that much ki he could destroy Earth if I don't stop it!"said Gokarot worried

"So you notice! If you dodge it your planet will be destroyed in a instant but this technique is ten times stronger than whatever you could muster!"said Vegeta

"Body don't give up on me now! I'll blow you away with the Kamehameha wave choke on it!"said Gokarot getting into the Kamehameha stance

 **Super ! !**

 **Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! !**

 **Galick ! !**

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! !**

 **Gun ! ! !**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !**

Gokarot and Vegeta both launched their massive beams as they clashed in a struggle

"No way! He can match my Super Galick Gun!"said Vegeta struggling

(I have to take it further if I wanna win!) "said Gokarot

 **Times 4 ! ! ! !**

Gokarot's beam became even more powerful as it overcame Vegeta's and sent him flying high into the sky

"Huff huff it's over."said Gokarot quietly flopping onto to the sand laughing

 **Gokarot has became victorious in their bout but is this truly the end of a cruel dictator find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gokarot(Kaioken x 2)-40,000**

 **Gokarot(Kaioken x 3)-60,000**

 **King Vegeta(Super Galick Gun)- 80,000**

 **Gokarot(Kaioken x 3 Kamehameha)-80,000**

 **Gokarot(Kaioken x 4 Kamehameha)-90,000**


	28. Chapter 28

**King Kai's Planet**

"Hmph i told him not to go above double but at least he injured Vegeta hopefully he'll get scared and run off"said the blue kai

"And if he doesn't"said the purple kai

"Earth is doomed"said the pink kai

 **Desert**

Gokarot crawled under a giant rock giving shade from the blinding sun as he sweated hard,every twitch he made hurt like hell all he could do for now is rest and hope the King doesn't come back surprised he wasn't finished off by his attack

"I can't believe it I put everything I had into that attack and he is still out there"said Gokarot

As time passed Gokarot could stand again and the pain subsided he was back in regular shape as he saw the King come down from the sky

"Give up!?"said Gokarot with warning getting into stance

"Hardly I'll admit you beat me ...in this form the sayian people can turn into apes or we like to call Oozarus"said Vegeta

"Heh if you think that will work I have a tail as well hahaha!"said Gokarot before realizing he probably can't control his transformation as well

"Hehe you see that's where you're wrong I don't need a moon like you or a energy ball. Through decades of training I'm able to transform at will feast your eyes!"said Vegeta slowly turning into a ape scaring Gokarot

"Hahaha what do you think Kakarot quite the treat don't worry you won't be lonely in HELL!"said Vegeta in a monstrous voice towering of Gokarot in Ape Form trying to stomp him

 **KAIOKEN X 3**

Gokarot tried to punch Vegeta only to get swiped away by Vegeta's massive tail

"It's no use Kakarot I'm ten times stronger than I ever was in this form hahaha"said Vegeta trying to pounce on Gokarot like a wild animal as he dashed away

"This my last resort then a spirit bomb!"said Gokarot

 **KAIOSHIRUDO**

A Blue dome formed around Gokarot as he raised his hands to the sky Vegeta tried to hammer the shield but it was not easy to crack

(I can't concentrate on the shield and gathering energy I need to put the shield up if I can't dodge a attack)said Gokarot jumping out the dome and running away while still gathering energy

 **Kai's Planet**

"Ohohoho I taught him that technique well I knew it would come in handy it's the ultimate counter to Kaioken. Once your body gets tired you can rest inside the bubble it can't be broken even if the opponent is stronger just as long as the gap isn't too big Gokarot old boy is not lacking in offense or defense."said the green kai

 **Dessert**

As the fight strung out long and hard Gokarot hid behind a rocky cliff finally getting the last of the energy

"It's ready!"said Gokarot hoping up into the sky

"There you are you filth"said as he charged a beam in his mouth

"Die Spirit Bomb from this Earth's lifeforms"said Gokarot as weird white aura appeared around his hand he threw the ball only for Vegeta to dodge as he appeared behind gokarot grabbing him in two hands

"Haha just because I'm big doesn't mean I'm slow now time to crush bone by bone hehe"said Vegeta tightening his grip as Gokarot screamed he used the shield to blow Vegeta's hands away only to be blasted he was engulfed into a beaming light

 **Kakarot my son what are you doing relying on such cheap** **tactics**

"Dad? Is that you?"said Gokarot amazed

 **Yes I can't believe you would fight like this have some respect for yourself you can't beat a true sayian warrior always relying on others or tricks that's a weak way stand on your own two feet like a man**

"But he's two strong alone no matter how much power I put in he always comes back stronger"said Gokarot

 **Believe in yourself son your power will triumphant throughout the land**

Gokarot reached out as he felt a hand hold his

 **You're my son your journey does not end here I saw you defeat Frieza so I know you can defeat this coward explode with your power**

As Vegeta walked up to a unconscious Gokarot he jumped into the air and then came down hard with his boot as sand clouds swarmed everywhere

"After that I wouldn't be surprised if you were everywhere huh?"said Vegeta as his foot was being held up by Gokarot as he had his eyes closed

"He believes in me...If I don't win here ! ! Then how will I be able to honor him ! ! !"said Gokarot as a golden aura flowed around him and his body had a yellow tint to it before throwing vegeta in the air before punching him back down

"What the hell there's no way he should come close to me in this form yet he just threw me off him like I was nothing BAH!"said Vegeta getting punched in the face until he smacked Gokarot away

"I just had about enough of you just die already!"said Vegeta launching a mouth beam only for Gokarot to go into the beam as he struggled to pierce it he finally pushed threw and everything exploded in a massive explosion as the power was strong enough to be felt around the whole word as everything was being flung back

Vegeta slowly turned back into his normal self not having the strength to keep the transformation as Gokarot slowly fell to the ground that was now as solid as gravel the heat and energy from the blast totally changed the landscape as he lost the strange golden aura both stood up and slowly walked up to each other both not having a lot of ki left

"Let's finish this in one blow."said Gokarot clenching his fist putting all his ki into it

"I couldn't agree more."said Vegeta looking up at Gokarot both punched fast as they could only for Vegeta to get the first blow piercing Gokarot's stomach

"I win!"said Vegeta opening his palm and blasting a hole in his stomach Gokarot slowly fell to the floor as he almost hit the ground he used all his leg strength to get back up

"I'M TIRED OF YOU!"said Gokarot punching Vegeta dead in his temple shattering his skull as Vegeta fell to the ground and Gokarot just stood their looking up at the stormy sky as it started to rain

"I did it."said Gokarot

 **Vegeta is dead and the sayian army defeated Gokarot once again saves earth but what journies lay before him find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Invasion of Oozaru Saga Ended**

 **Power Levels:**

 **King Vegeta(Oozaru)-500,000**

 **Gokarot(Spirit Bomb)-1,000,000**

 **Gokarot(False Super Sayian)-500,000**

 **Gokarot(Weakenend)-199**

 **Vegeta(Weakenend)-200**

 **Gokarot(Final Attack)-209**

 **Vegeta(Final Attack)-210**


	29. Chapter 29

As everyone felt the battle finally stop they were all confused at what happened Chi Chi sat their even questioning what happened after her husband's power grew more than what she thought can go as for the z fighters they were awe struck at Gokarot's power and the King's that they couldn't imagine the raw power behind their blows all they did know was the two fighters were leagues above them as they both felt the two getting weaker until the King's energy completely died

"He did it he actually beat the King somehow remarkable"said Gine shocked as Gohan jumped around

"Hmph Kakarot I don't know how you managed to get so strong but you might just be able to beat Frieza you're our best hope at beating that monster"said Radditz having hope in his heart

"Guys Gokarot's ki is dying as well at this point he'll be just as dead as that other fella"said Roshi

Everyone flew at the speed of light to get to Gokarot before he died

 **1 month later**

As Gokarot opened his eyes looking around to see he was in a hospital

"Finally you're awake we thought we would go on the journey without you but we knew that wasn't gonna happened so easily without you"said Piccolo leaning against the window

"What's going on"said Gokarot trying move but he couldn't scaring him

"Don't panic brother part of your spine was fully incinerated and all your organs were gone you were in a coma for one straight month but nothing like a senzu bean to patch anything up."said Radditz feeding him the bean as Gokarot instantly got up in shattered all his cast off and put on his new gi

"Sigh that really doesn't explain much"said Gokarot feeling refreshed

"Earth woman will explain everything once we get to her house"said Radditz

 **Capsule Corp**

They were in the back yard of a giant dome house with a Giant C on it as everyone sat at tables eating food waiters brought and Bulma stood up and had a microphone

"Alright guys I know you all been waiting but here's the run down for all you once again mostly because of Gokarot"said Bulma with long flowing hair as everyone stared at him annoyed he only could awkwardly giggle

"After we took Gokarot to the hospital since he was so out of it from the physical trauma he had to rest unable to eat one of the senzu beans. While this was happening we got as much information as we could out of Gine,saying she was going to a distant planet not wanting anyone to follow her saying she's going to find the other son Vegeta the 2nd and announce his Father's death along with announcing him the new king. We really didn't want to but we have to leave Earth saying it's best for now since we just completely destroyed half the sayian forces this wasn't even the full fleet. But we also accidentally gave her information in return that the enemy can use to their benefit."said Bulma embarrassed

 **Flashback 1 week earlier**

They were on Roshi's Island as Gine dropped her pod she came in

"So you're heading where now?"said Bulma curious

"I'm going to the planet Vegeta the second is and declare him the new King after his father has passed I don't know where Tarble ran off to though probably to go after his brother like I'm doing"said Gine sighing

"I've been meaning to ask you did you have something to do with that dragon didn't you?"said Gine curious

"Oh that was Shenron the magical dragon"said Bulma

"Magical Dragon?"said Gine even more confused now

"Yeah once you collect seven of them each with a number of stars the dragon will grant you any wish you desire"said Bulma

"Hmmm very interesting thank you Gine looks like you were some use for me after all"said a strange voice coming from Gine's scouter

"Damn I didn't think the information would be so important"said Gine turning off her scouter and taking it off before running to her pod confusing Bulma

"Hey who was that?"said Bulma

"Just don't follow me!"said Gine

"W-Why?"said Bulma being protective

"It's best if you don't just go to planet namek Frieza should be going there next if he doesn't come straight to earth looking for those things"said Gine before getting in her space pod and taking off

 **Flashback Ended**

"I don't know why though"said Bulma still confused

"It's obvious she is trying to lure frieza to her she's sacrificing herself that scouter is a tracker that's why she didn't destroy it then and their"said Radditz

"I'v gotta save her"said Gokarot getting up

"Hold on there are two ships when I was studying her weird technology I was able to put a tracking device on her ship so Frieza is not only tracking her but we are too.I'll plug in the coordinates right now. But the ships are definitely different one has a special training room I made just for you Gokarot as we were building a ship all those years you wanted one then we found this ship from Kami."said Bulma showing them the white spiky ball of a ship with only one window in front of it

"So what do we do?"said Piccolo

"We split up into three teams one goes after Gine for reinforcement help and hopefully more information on our enemy. Second one goes straight to Namek as spies checking out the area. Then finally third team stays here and guards earth just in case they come now who will be the teams?"said Bulma

"I'm going after my mother I really have a lot to talk to her about so many questions what about you Radditz?"said Gokarot staring at a nonchalant Radditz

"You can go if you want to Kakarot but don't have high expectations for our mother she's not as innocent as you've become hanging out with earthlings. I on the other hand would love to clear out as many soldiers as I can of Frieza's forces and maybe use the battlefield to our advantage I'm going to Namek and nothing more."said Radditz

"I agree I'll tag along with big hair"said Piccolo with a smirk

"Oh hello there green man you're going to make a lovely punching bag going to Namek"said Radditz with a devilish grin

"Just try it"said Piccolo as electrictiy sparked between the two brutal warriors before Krillin came in between the tension

"Haha you guys are funny I think I should come along too just for the scenery"said Krillin

"I think I should be the last member of this team you guys are going to need more than brawn if you're trying to get around"said Bulma

"D-Daddy please let me go with you I miss you dad"said Gohan clinging to his father's gi as Gokarot notice this and gave him a small sad look forgetting all about his son

"Of course son we got some catching up to do. Anyone else!"said Gokarot patting Gohan's head as he giggled

"I think it's best if most of us stay here to defend earth I doubt this freezer will go after such a beautiful huff busty woman and boom boom baby hehehe!'said Roshi imaging Gine's tits before being smacked out of his dream by a annoyed Chi Chi before running up to her husband

"Sweety I don't like the idea of Gohan going into space I don't care how strong he is he's only 5 years old"said Chi chi crying not wanting to lose her baby boy before Gokarot kissed her passionetly

"I promise to come back safe with our son"said Gokarot with a trusting smile as Chi chi giggled and nodded

"Now let's get going"said Gokarot getting on his ship

 **Frieza's Ship**

It was a dark and gloomy room as a short creature resembling a little devil with light purple skin and two dark skins sat in a pod chair with his tail out looking out the window into space as blue man with green hair came in

"You wanted me sir"said the blue man

"Yes Zarbon go to Earth capture these so called dragon balls I'n too busy with my matters earth"said the purple man

"M-May I ask what's the significance of these items?"said Zarbon fearful he was dipping too far into information he didn't need to know

"Yes with those I will finally be immortal"said the purple man with a smirk at first Zarbon thought it was a joke with the smile on his face but then saw how serious he was in his eyes

"But Lord Frieza if these items can grant you that power shouldn't this trip to Namek be put on hold"said Zarbon confused at his actions

"Oh ho Zarbon yes immortality is important but I'm a man who never backs down from a challenge plus I want to see this Lord Slug and what he's made of apparently he's the strongest of his race hehe"said Frieza

 **The name of the game for the Z fighters is divide and conquer as they spread out and look for weaknessess in the Tyranny known as Frieza but who is this Lord Slug that Frieza will face. What will Gokarot find chasing after his mother. Can the other warriors truly protect Earth find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gokarot-25,000**

 **Gine(Zenkai)-39,853**

 **Frieza-530,000**

 **Zarbon-21,000**


	30. Chapter 30

**North City 1 week later**

Yamcha walked down the busy street full of people his hair was cut short and slicked back for a interview while wearing a business outfit as he had a bored look on his face

(Whew oh man I wish I could finally get some action again all I did when I got back to earth again is get my ass kicked I couldn't even show off my moves damn! But I need a job right now I can't even live at Roshi's anymore because he's gonna sell it for a new beach house all that pervert wants to do is observe beach babes. Sigh and I've been rejected 3 times this week I sure as hell can't ask Bulma for a job after what I did to her I'll just have to pray this next interview is a good one.)said Yamcha going inside the building

 **Gun Shop**

As Yamcha walked in he saw a blonde man polishing a gun surrounded by artillery as the man looked at him and burst out laughing confusing Yamcha

"You're a little too professional son for a gun store with that outfit but that's ok come on in son let's go to the back where my office is at"said the blonde man

As Yamcha followed him into his office the man told him to have a seat

"So why do you wanna work here boy?"said the blonde man

"Well sir I (What the hell I just felt Chiaotzu's ki drop like a rock what's going on)"said Yamcha

"Something wrong boy you stopped at the middle of your sentence"said the man studying him closely

"Well I really am a fan of guns and the great artillery product made in this store it's real fine quality and I really want hands on experience at this store. (This is not good at all if I don't finish up soon all my friends might be killed)said Yamcha shaking as the blonde man saw this and shook his head

"Listen kid let's do this another time"said the blonde man shocking a Yamcha

"W-What no please sir I got the work ethic"said Yamcha begging him

"I understand that I also understand you need some where to be by the way you shake and sweat."said the blonde man getting up from his chair before Yamcha stood up as well

"Please I really need this job I've been rejected three times this week!"said Yamcha nervous

"Kid I said we could do it another time not look somewhere else I don't normally do this for anyone but I see something special in you now git"said the blonde man before being hugged by Yamcha

"Thank you! For giving me another chance."said Yamcha before running out of the building and running down the street at blind speeds

 **Sky**

Yamcha flew in the air still in his business suit having no time to change

"Damn! That's yajirobe and master roshi I got to get their quick full speed!"said Yamcha blowing away clouds flying

 **Roshi's House**

Most of the Z fighters laid dead on the ground as the purple haired girl cried crawling on the floor as Tien was in Zarbon's choke hold lifting him in the air

"Please don't kill him too!"said the purple haired girl scared beyond belief

"Launch...It's ok everything will be alright just close your eyes"said Tien coughing up blood

"NO!"said Launch screaming

"Ugh I'll kill you next earthling for your annoying howls now vanish!"said Zarbon about to blast him before being kicked dead in the face by Yamcha as he grabbed Tien and laid him down

"You bastard you killed all my friends!(He's stronger than me but he's real close in power to me good thing I decide to train inside that ship Bulma made it really help other wise I probably be dead like the others by now)said Yamcha furious

"Hehehe don't worry it was quick for them but I might spare your life if you tell me where these dragon balls are and no lies I'll know"said Zarbon before being punched in the face sending him in the water

"So death it is hehe AH!"said Zarbon charging at Yamcha

 **Now Yamcha has showed up on the scene how much will it make a difference will he be able to put a end to this senseless killing find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Yamcha-21,990**


	31. Chapter 31

Yamcha and Zarbon fought in the water trading blow for blow until exploding out the water into the sky

"I'm impressed you actually left a mark on this beautiful face"said Zarbon wiping the blue blood from his cheek

"That's just the beginning you bastard I won't let you live after killing them!"said Yamcha getting into wolf fang fist stance

"Hehe say that after taking my incredible full power"said Zarbon having his palm straight out

 **Wolf Fang FIST!**

"Hah!"said Zarbon unleashing his full power in that blast only for Yamcha to knock it away shocking Zarbon

 **HA HA HA HA AHAHAHAH AROOOOOOO! !**

Yamcha hit Zarbon with a flurry of claw punches before one claw thrust knocking him into the house as it collapsed

"Huff huff how's that?"said Yamcha panting before Zarbon coming out the house clapping

"I have to admit it takes skill to damage me this much but this is where the party ends"said Zarbon giggling and fixing his hair

"Oh is that right"said Yamcha

"Of course you know beauty can sometimes be skin deep well let's just say that's definition of what I am heehe"said Zarbon as Yamcha got annoyed

"Get to the point so I can kill you already!"said Yamcha impatient

"I can transform and become ten times stronger do feel honored to see this transformation"said Zarbon before becoming more bulky blisters forming everywhere on his body as his face started to resemble more of a dinosaur as Yamcha shook in fear feeling his dark aura

"Heheh time to play"said Zarbon in a dark husky voice

"Y-You monster!"said Yamcha before being headbutted by Zarbon over and over again making him bleed before being thrown in the air and kicked around

"You know you don't put up much of a fight against someone stronger or maybe you just pale in comparasion hahaha"said Zarbon having fun punching Yamcha back down to Earth into the water creating a massive whirlpool punching harder and harder before picking Yamcha back up as he choked on his blood

"Tch let's finsh this up shall we I'm a very busy man"said zarbon becoming Yamcha in a bear hug and flew up in into the bright blue sky before slowly rushing down to the ground gaining speed

(Am I really gonna die in a place like this...No! If I die who will protect Earth!)said Yamcha struggling out of his grip powering up more and more Zarbon tightened his hold only to be headbutted loossening his grip just enough for Yamcha to break free as he jumped of Zarbon's chest

"You bastard you got quite the strong head"said Zarbon wiping his bloody nose

"And you're quite strong for a ugly fucker which is why I'll finish you off with my new techniques. Eclipse Howl Style!"said Yamcha getting on all fours as he was on his tip toes and finger tips

 **Crazy Fanged Hunt**

Yamcha charged forward throwing thousand of claw marks with ki

"Come on you can't be serious ah!"said Zarbon being slashed across his ribs as Yamcha growled before jumping back

"I'll finish you off with two more techniques!"said Yamcha jumping in the air

"Big words"said Zarbon launching a huge blast at Yamcha as he created a blue giant ball

 **Tail Chasing Spirit Ball**

Yamcha launched the spirit ball as it ran around in a circle turning into a weird disc cutting through the beam,exploding when it came into contact with Zarbon trying to knock it away messing his clothes up

"Yeah now your clothes really fit you now hehe"said Yamcha laughing falling to the ground

"You piece of shit!"said Zarbon growling ripping off his cape

"Now time for the wolf to feast"said Yamcha guarding with his eyes closed

"Hahaha you fool what the hell are you doing guarding blind in a fight like this"said Zarbon charging

 **Cold Slumber**

A blinding blue light came out irritating Zarbon before Yamcha charged with both his hands shrouded in ki that looked like wolf claws Yamcha thrust his claw fists out as Zarbon was behind him with no arms

"Y-You did it hehe cough"said Zarbon before dying and falling to the ground bleeding out

"Yes!"said Yamcha before falling to the ground

 **Yamcha won but what are the others up to find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Zarbon(Transformed)-30,000**

 **Yamcha(Wolf Fang Fist)-24,000**

 **Yamcha(Crazy Fanged Hunt)-29,880**

 **Yamcha(Tail Chasing Spirit Ball)-30,000**

 **Yamcha(Cold Slumber)- 34,000**


	32. Chapter 32

The dome ship with Capsule Corp on it flew through space like a rocket as Gohan tried his best to attack his father

(This is not right every punch he throws at me is like it's meant to kill not just hurt)said Gokarot before knocking back his son

"Grrr!"said Gohan getting up

"Stop! Let me guess your uncle taught you how to fight right."said Gokarot as Gohan went back to innocent nodding

"You seem to get stronger with your anger I even had to use the kaioken to keep up Gohan I'm so proud of you. You've really grown from when I first started training you."said Gokarot happy as a big smile showed on Gohan's face

"Thanks daddy"said Gohan giggling

"But don't throw punches like that again I'll have to re train you in your fighting technique you're a fighter Gohan not a assassin."said Gokarot walking to the fridge in their space room getting a water and throwing one to Gohan as he catched it with his hands

"Dad I've been meaning to tell you"said Gohan looking down nervous

"Hmm what is it Gohan?"said Gokarot drinking his water

"Can you teach me the Kaioken!"said Gohan hopeful

As Gokarot finished his sip he shook his head no as Gohan looked down sad

"So you don't believe in me yet daddy?"said Gohan a little sad wanting to impress his father

"Oh it's not that Gohan it just might not work for you there is a reason why they specifically chose me to teach this technique it's because they were sure I could master it. The Kaioken is a dangerous technique some people just can't learn it because of their certain Ki."said Gokarot stretching some more

"Ki?"said Gohan confused

"That energy you're shooting out don't tell me Radditz just told you to shoot and punch not teaching you the basics thank god. You could have went on a rampage and shoot all your Ki out killing yourself. Ki is the form of latent energy in your body or fighting power every living thing has it even plants but I don't think you'll be fighting a sun flower anytime soon hehehe. Anyways this is your aura son."said Gokarot as white aura formed around him that was zig zag

"Now you try Gohan."said Gokarot

Gohan concentrated and a white aura appeared around him but it was like water and it sometimes shrank and then exploded as Gokarot sighed

"I knew it you also have poor ki control looks like will be doing more than sparring ooh one more thing your Ki can change depending on your emotion or a technique you use. (What was that move I used to beat up the king it was amazing!)said Gokarot before hearing a beeping sound

"No way we already made it!"said Gokarot shocked as he got off the ship to see he was in a forest with red trees and a orangish ground as he felt five power levels one was his mother

"Gohan stay at the ship I'll be right back"said Gokarot rushing to his mother's aid feeling her power drop

 **Gine Pov**

Gine was panting on barely able to stand up as she was confronted by three weird alien fighters with different type of space armor as the orange man stepped foward with a few bruises on him

"Aw man you gotten stronger but ya could barely do anything what a bummer now time to finish this with my ERASER GUN!"said the orange man about to spew out a purple beam before his mouth was shut close by Gokarot as most of his teeth were gone after the ki dispersed

"What the hell another weakling showed up!"said the tall blue man

"Dammit Kakarot I told you to stay away these guys are no joke I'm already protecting the future king"said Gine staring over the man that looked just like his father except with no goatee and black hair

"I'll take care of this then"said Gokarot as his Ki radiated over him

"Oy Burter what's his power level"said the short red man with white hair as the blue man started to look at his scouter and laugh

"Only as measly 35,000 that's worse than Gine kick his ass Recoome!"said Burter

"Oh goody get ready cuz after I'm done you'll cough"said Recoome before being gut punched

 **Kaioken x 2**

Gokarot's body flared up with the red aura as Recoome fell to the ground unconscious shocking everyone

"No way no his power level is at 70,000 piece of junk no matter even if you're stronger there is no one faster than me the fastest warrior in the universe"said Burter getting into a strange

A green short man hid behind a tree shaken

(Oh man this battle isn't for me even with my abilities I can't do anything but shake in fear)said the short fat green man before hearing a voice

"Guldo report back to base this man is too strong for most of our forces just in case we can't come back alive you need to warn Captain Ginyu!"said the red man speaking into his scouter

"Yeah hahaha I'll do that waaah!"said Guldo before running off

 **Now that Gokarot has arrived it seems these alien warriors are no match but who is this Captain Ginyu find out next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gokarot(Training)-35,000**

 **Gokarot(Kaioken x2)-70,000**

 **Gohan(Training)-26,000**

 **Recoome-42,000**

 **Burter-46,750**

 **Guldo-10,000**


	33. Chapter 33

Gokarot dodge every attack they had without even blocking

"Very impressive but you can't run forever Jeice now!"said Burter

 **Crusher Ball**

Jeice threw a giant hot red ki ball

(Go ahead dodge it but this time once you dodge I'll get you good!)said Burter smirking only to see Gokarot knocked it away as Burter dodged frightenend

(My body can only go up to Kaioken x5 right now but I don't think I won't need more than double with these idiots)said Gokarot dashing towards kicking him in the stomach and knocking him to ground and catching him as Burter fell on gokarot's hand making him scream and agony as he threw him down

"You're next"said Goakrot staring at Jeice as he tried to run but appeared behind him

"Don't worry your death will be quick I can't have you reporting back to Frieza"said Gokarot blasting him

As he floated down he cut the bean in half knowing it was his last one

"Here eat it"said Gokarot as she munched on it and easily and got back up as Gokarot went over to Vegeta as well and fed him one too as he woke up

"What the hell is going on. Where's the Ginyu Force"said Vegeta hopping up adrenaline rushing through his veins

"I took care of them. (No way he's made such a big jump in power from recovery it's like he's a whole different person but when I healed my injuries I barely got power boost)said Gokarot

"Hey how did you get so powerful after those injuries I only got a little stronger while your power level jumped through the roof like you had a year's worth of training"said Gokarot curious

"Hah very well soldier the more times you get beaten towards near death the bigger power boost you'll get. Now I most congratulate you soldier what is your rank you will be promoted for taking on such a dangerous Frieza platoon."said Vegeta

"Um sorry I wasn't registered as a soldier I was kinda left on Earth"said Gokarot as Vegeta burst out laughing

"Hahha so you're a lousy fighter a weakling hahaha especially to a planet like Earth not even a level one danger"said Vegeta laughing

"Says the man that got his ass kicked looks like I did a better job than you at beating these guys now who's the lousy fighter"said Gokarot getting in Vegeta's face

"You must be itching to die fool"said Vegeta getting angry

"The only fool I see here is the one with ugly hair"said Gokarot

"Why you!"said Vegeta before Gine got between them

"Focus on the real enemy Frieza!"said Gine nervous as both fighters turned away from each other as Gine sighed

"Daddy look I got one of them!"said Gohan holding up the severed head of Guldo as he jumped down from a tree

"Dammit Gohan I said wait"said Gokarot mad until he saw the head

"Let me go!"said Guldo scared

"Oh it's still alive sorry little guy"said Gohan powering up his hand with Ki

(Wait I forgot we need information on Frieza)"Gohan wait! we need him alive if we can for information."said Gokarot

"What are you guys planning against Frieza?"said Gine

"We need as many sayians as possible to kill him where's Tarble?"said Gokarot

"Dead Recoome crushed his skull within the palm of his hand don't bother with that weakling. He would have begged for Frieza's mercy I've been plotting for years to kill Frieza but all the sayains thought I was crazy finally some real warriors ready to fight back."said Vegeta hopeful

"Here take Guldo with ya'll and this communicator head to Namek but lay low Frieza will be there"said Gokarot taking Guldo's head and giving it Gine and the communicator to Vegeta

"What will you do?"said Gine as the blood started leaking onto to her friends

"Me and Gohan will see you soon their we gotta do something first"said Gokarot

 **15 minutes later**

As Gokarot and Gohan boarded the ship he turned the training level to master which shocked Gohan

"Um daddy don't you think that's really high hehehe"said Gohan scared

"Listen I know your nervous Gohan but we've got no more time to joking around with fighting now let's get to training"said Gokarot determined

 **As Father and Son prepare for the ultimate fight how is Gine going to get information and what about Bulma's Team on Planet Namek find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gine(Zenkai)-84,000**

 **Vegeta-27,800**

 **Vegeta(Zenkai)-370,800**


	34. Chapter 34

**Space 1 day later**

As Vegeta and Gine sat in a small ship Gine started poking at Guldo as his head was stitched up now to stop the bleeding

"How much longer I haven't gotten much out of him my lord"said Gine

"2 more days this is the fastest ship in the north hemisphere of the galaxy"said Vegeta

 **Namek**

Bulma hid in the cave while Radditz and Piccolo look at the civilization seeing namekians that looked just like Piccolo

"My my this is one boring planet the civilization here has barely any technology here and everything looks the same on this very small planet. But they do have advanced ki techniques and well adapt in magic they also look unarmed and friendly and by looking at their power levels they will be nothing more than children to us what I'm most worried about is fighting Lord Frieza especially the new information we got."said Radditz shaking

 **Flashback**

"What! Frieza can transform!"said Radditz speaking into the communicator while on the namekian ship

"Yeah from what this guy is Frieza's henchmen he wanted to give me some information before he died so be very careful."said Yamcha in the communicator

 **Flashback Ended**

"That information was useful and terrifying at the same time"said Radditz

"So what we'll just beat him in that form as well it's not like he can beat us so easily if we worked togther like we did against the sayians"said Piccolo calmly

"You idiot Frieza has a power level of 530,000, Frieza could kill the old king we fought without moving out of his chair and with him transforming who knows how terrifying he can be I really hope that henchmen was lying. But for now I need you to infiltrate their plantations and convince them to be our eyes and ears since you're one of them. Bulma have you gotten anymore information relays"said Radditz

"No but I did get a transmission that Gine has a communicator and the new king is on our side too bad his little brother had to die it seems Gokarot gave up his communicator since he didn't have extra"said Bulma tweaking her communicator

"Dammit brother you're such a fool why did you do that we need as much communication as possible since they easily killed off most our earth warriors. And I sent the little one on the most dangerous mission of all"said Radditz

 **Krillin POV**

Krillin hid behind a giant slab of rock on the blue grass as he was trying to observe the battle without getting caught feeling the two fighters power level Frieza got out of his chair and floated to the ground looking up at a barbaric namekian more muscular then any other ones we've seen so far

"I presume you're this Lord Slug"said Frieza as his tail waved back in forth menacingly as his men backed away slowly

"That's right and here's my gan-"said Lord Slug looking behind him to see a hole in each and every one of his soldiers 500 men killed in a second

(There's no way I could ever win sure my destructo disc could get me a lucky hit but with that Frieza guy I see no openings only death! His power easily devours mine I can't even speak all I can do is shake and breathe heavy feeling this heavy weight of power near me"said Krillin frightened

"Now shall we begin this pathetic fight"said Frieza giggling and laughing at a angered gigantic Namekian

 **As Krillin watches and sees in awe at the terrifying power of Frieza how will the team be able to face him now knowing of his monstrous transformation find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Radditz(Training and Zenkai)-32,000**

 **Piccolo(Training and Weights)-22,220**

 **Krillin(Training)-15,710**

 **Lord Slug-135,000**

 **Frieza-530,000**


	35. Chapter 35

Lord Slug punched Frieza with all his might but couldn't even budge him as Frieza became bored with the flurry of punches

"Honestly you would think to give up by now oh well"said Frieza before tail slapping him into the ocean

(Holy shit how can we beat someone like that he's just too powerful)said Krillin shaking

"Now how about you just give up please"said Frieza before Slug sprang out more giant then ever easily dwarfing Frieza

"Hahaha what do you think I'm more powerful than ever"said Lord Slug before being bi fractured down his shoulder leaving only his top half of his body still alive as he shrank back to normal size

"You're boring I only used my left hand through our whole confrontation and this isn't even my good hand"said Frieza

Slug started regenerating having a nude lower half panting happy he was still alive

"Wow bravo I didn't know your species was capable of regeneration however I think if I cut off the head you won't be doing that little trick again"said Frieza

"No wait I give up I'll even give you a prize"said Slug

"Very well what is this prize?"said Frieza

"It's behind that rock"said Slug

"If you trick me I will kill you slowly"said Frieza walking over to the rock and picking up one of the dragon balls confused

"Ugh I had enough of jewelry I have so much I can make a fountain out of wealth,time to die"said Frieza annoyed by the gift

"No that's not just any jewel that's a dragon ball that can you grant you any wish if you collect all seven and know the password the namekians use to summon the dragon"said Slug as Frieza looked shock before laughing

(This is a Dragon Ball this planet has it's own! I don't even need to go to Earth I'll just become immortal here and pay earth a little visit haahaha. Talk about killing two birds with one stone!)said Frieza in a hysterical fit of laughter

(Damn it I knew he wouldn't believe it so easily I'm dead)said Slug scared

"Thank you"said Frieza

"Wha"said Slug surprised

"This is a lovely gift I'll will give you to the count of five before I kill you you may run hide do whatever it takes I won't chase or kill you if I can't see you"said Frieza amused

"Really!"said Slug hopeful

"1"said Frieza

Slug started getting up but realized he was too weak which made him frightful for his life

"N-No"said Slug

"2"said Frieza as the tip of his finger crackled with Ki

(I just can't stand here but if I get involved he might kill me too)said Krilling nervous

"3"said Frieza raising his finger

"Not like this!"said Slug

"4"said Frieza giggling

Slug closed his eyes

"Now die!"said Frieza before Krillin grabbed Slug and flew off Frieza lowered his finger

"I thought I felt the presence of another weakling I might not be able to sense other people but I got a good intuition. Cui!"said Frieza as a purple alien flipped out of Frieza's Army and in front of Frieza bowing

"Yes your highness"said Cui

"After them you have my permission to kill them on the spot"said Frieza

"Hehe yes sir!"said Cui flying after Krillin

"Why did you save me now we'll both die"said Slug

"There's no time to explain we gotta get the hell out of here!"said Krillin

"Oh boys! I'm gaining on you come on we can talk about this!"said Cui having fun chasing them

"Shit"said Krillin trying to go faster as Cui started throwing fiery ki blasts

"Hehe just drop me I'm gonna get you killed"said Slug knowing it was his time to die

"Shut up! I got one last trick"said Krillin turning around facing Cui as He put Slug on his back and put his two fingers on each side of his face

 **Solar Flare!**

The blinding blue light took Cui by surprise as he held his eyes in pain

"Damn you! I'll kill you!"said Cui rubbing his eyes as Krillin hid underwater

(I'll hide Slug behind the rock with me lowering my power level)said Krillin as Krillin swam onto the rock platforms

As Cui finally opened his eyes again looking for them

"Oh think you can hide from me not likely this is the upgraded version of the scouter the latest version"said Cui tapped his scouter and located two power levels behind a rock

"Sayonara"said Cui about to throw a Ki blast before being impaled through the back by Radditz

"Sorry Cui but let's be honest here we both didn't like each other"said Radditz removing his hand from Cui's chest as he fell into the ocean

 **Now that Krillin has finally escaped they have killed another big force in Frieza's Army but will this Slug come off as Friend or Foe**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Lord Slug(Giant)-290,000**

 **Cui-18,500**


	36. Chapter 36

**Frieza POV**

Frieza giggled in delight setting down the final dragon ball

"Good now all I need is on tortured broken soul of a namekian and I've destroyed enough villages for that"said Frieza putting the dragon balls underground and flying off

 **Vegeta POV**

As Vegeta flew through the sky he saw a pink guy holding up a little namekian as he flew down and took the namekian out of the pink guy's hand as he had spikes all over him

"Hello Dodoria it's been a while hasn't it"said Vegeta with a sadistic smirk

"V-Vegeta what are you doing here hehehe we thought you were back on sector 456"said Dodoria backing away

"I know Frieza told the Ginyu Force to kill me and you were in on it"said Vegeta as he started cracking his neck

"Now I'm sure you're a man with reason and FRIEZA!"shouted Dodoria

"It's no use Frieza's on the other side of the planet by now he left sacrificed you to the wolves"said Vegeta slowly walking

"No please I'm sorry!"said Dodoria

"You see as I've gotten stronger lately I remember a legend I kinda made it my inside joke sorta how you three always make inside jokes about me"said Vegeta

"RAARGH!"said Dodoria blasting him with all his might started to laughing until the smoke cleared as Vegeta kept walking making Dodoria paralyzed with fear

"I finally realized I'm the LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN ALL WHO OPPOSE SHALL DIE BEFORE ME!"said Vegeta before launching Dodoria in the air and then making him explode with his ki

"And soon Frieza will be feeling fear just like you"said Vegeta laughing before hearing Ginyu clapping

"My my well done Vegeta"said Ginyu floating down

"Hahaha it's Ginyu what looking for some new kids in your band"said Vegeta

"Not at all I just admire that body you have especially if it belongs to a super sayian"said Ginyu punching his chest as it bled

"Huh? Looks like you've gone mad allow me to put you out of your misery."said Vegeta

"I wouldn't do that since you'll kill yourself CHANGE NOW!"said Ginyu

 **Gokarot POV**

As Gokarot flew around he sensed a huge weird power as he flew up to the tower and landed on the rocky giant pillar a namekian was their as well

"The guru has for seen your coming"said the Namekian

"He has?"said Gokarot confused

"Here I will heal you both and fix your clothes"said Nail shooting a orange beam at both Gohan and Gokarot fixing their clothes and healing their wounds as they started laughing feeling rejuvenated

"Gee thanks!"said Gokarot stretching as Gohan jumped around

"Their isn't much time for giggling please come inside"said the namekian as they walked over to the giant white dome of a house and went inside as the door shifted up for entrance

As they walked in they saw a giant bloated Namekian with his eyes closed sitting in a chair as he coughed

"Wow!"said Gokarot surprised

"I'm am the Guru of Namek and protector of Dragon Balls of this planet"said Guru

"No way their are dragon balls on this planet"said Gokarot scared

"Indeed and Frieza has all seven but as long as he doesn't speak namekian language he can't summon the dragon. I see a great foretelling he will soon have his wish you both must hurry but first I must unlocked both of you and your son's hidden potential"said Guru

"What do you mean?"said Gohan

"Come here child and let me place my hand upon your head"said Guru Gohan looked to his Father to see if it was ok and Gokarot nodded as Guru placed his hand upon the boy's head a surge of power went through him

 **Ginyu POV**

"This new body is amazing I'm ten times stronger then I was"said Ginyu in Vegeta's body before noticing Radditz flying towards him

"Oh hello King Vegeta"said Radditz

"Um hello my subject"said Ginyu trying to stay in disguise

"Frieza is on this planet collecting all the dragon balls to grant his wish of immortality"said Radditz

"Oh?"said Ginyu

"Yes my lord looks like they have dragon balls here too but as long as he doesn't know the namekian language he can't wish for immortality"said Radditz

"Interesting! (Hehe so all I gotta do is posse a namekian and find the code hehe)said Ginyu

"We have additional information my Lord"said Radditz before his neck was grabbed and squeezed hard

"No I think that's all I need my subject"said Ginyu before impaling Radditz through the throat effectively killing him

As everyone who sensed Ki felt Radditz life drop

 **Things have turned for the worse as now Ginyu has a objective to posse a namekian and Radditz is out of commission can the remaining Z fighters put this slaughtering to a end find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Dodoria-22,000**

 **Vegeta(Ginyu)-204,000**

 **Gokarot(Healed)-725,000**

 **Gohan(Healed)-610,000**


	37. Chapter 37

**Gine POV**

"Was that just Radditz that just died and why did it feel like Vegeta killed him I don't like this I need to find my other son and grandson"said Gine flying

 **Piccolo POV**

Piccolo talked to the villagers explainging all that's happening on their planet and who Frieza was

"S-So you're saying they'll kill us if we don't hide"said old namekian scared

"Precisely please my brothers we need to find a way to hide you'said Piccolo

"Do not fear my brother we will find a way with our magic what will you do?"said the old namekian

"I'll take him on myself goodbye my brothers"said Piccolo flying off

"Be safe young warrior"said the old namekian praying

(Good that's almost all the villages Frieza didn't destroy one left what the?)said Piccolo as he noticed what seem to be a sayian soldier floating over the namekian village

"Hey what are you doing here!"said Piccolo as Ginyu turned around

"Oh um hello namekian don't worry I'm here to save you hehe(Damn I was so close to getting one of these namekians and this guy looks like he doesn't let his guard down no matter if it's god himself I need to trick him into going away)said Ginyu sweating on the inside

"Oh you must be King Vegeta you really need to get out here don't worry once I'm done warning these villagers to hide I'll show you towards our hideout"said Piccolo floating down until Vegeta got in front of him

(Damn there's no way in hell he's gonna leave on a whim think Ginyu think!) Actually Ginyu is nearby he's masking his energy he'll kill us both one our guard is down I'll hold him off ah!"said Vegeta before being punched by Piccolo

"You're not who you say you are who are you?"said Piccolo cracking his fist

"But how?"said Ginyu

"You're a terrible actor you try too hard to come off as a selfess type of guy willing to sacrifice himself when even Gokarot doesn't even do that unless it's his last option. He's suppose to be nicer than all of you so I doubt the King would be such a charming guy"said Piccolo before Ginyu started laughing

"Oh well I've been caught what will you do raargh!"said Vegeta trying to blast piccolo only to be knocked down fracturing most of Ginyu's bones as he coughed up blood

"So strong hehee a very strong body CHANGE NOW!"said Ginyu stuck deep into the dirt as a purple beam emitted from his body as Piccolo froze

"I can't move dammit"said Piccolo before Vegeta in Ginyu's body got in the way in the flash of light Vegeta was back in his body happy but hurting deeply amazed he was wounded so deeply because of one little technique as Ginyu looked scared

"I finally have my good old body back Ginyu a-and now it's time to kill you!"said Vegeta before fainting

"Just what the hell is going on"said Piccolo confused as Ginyu shook looking for a way out of his predicament

"So I'm guessing you somehow switched bodies with the King that's the only sense I can make of this well whatever trick you used the same one won't work twice"said Piccolo getting into stance

"Oh ho you think I'm just a one trick pony think again thanks to my pupil I'm now a two trick pony"said Ginyu placing two fingers on each side of his face

 **Solar Flare**

The blue light stung the powerful namekians eyes as he rubbed for a short period of time before looking around realizing

"No no no no! He got to the namekians!"said Piccolo dashing to the village

"Ginyu get the fuck out here!"said Piccolo as the Namekians shook in fear

"We won't let you have your ways villian we already gave the password to one of our younglings and he's off to give it his Lord to save us all"said a adult namekian

"I won't let you get away Ginyu!"said Piccolo flying after him

 **Now that Ginyu has the password will Frieza's ultimate ambition be realized can Piccolo stop Ginyu in time find out on next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ginyu POV**

As Ginyu flew he was inside the body of a small namekian child as he saw Frieza hovering in the air

"Lord Frieza I'm here to help!"said Ginyu

"Oh another namekian child hopefully this one is a screamer"said Frieza

"No wait it's me Captain Ginyu of the elostrious-"said Ginyu

"Yes yes I don't need to hear the whole speech fool"said Frieza knowing it was him by that annoying speech

"I have the password sir"said Ginyu

Frieza smiled darkly

 **Piccolo POV**

"Dammit where is he his power is so low in a namekian child I can't even sense it"said Piccolo before he almost crashed into Krillin

"Oh my god Radditz is down we're gonna die one by one!"said Krillin before being smacked by Piccolo

"I fucking know get out of my way I need to stop Ginyu before he gives Frieza the password"said Piccolo flying

"I'll go with you wait up man you're fast!"said Krillin trying to catch up flying with Piccolo

 **Vegeta POV**

As Vegeta laid on the ground coughing and gasping for air while this was happening a small namekian child came from out a small rock and healed Vegeta and woke up and got off the ground

"Why did you heal me namekian?"said Vegeta confused but happy cuz now he was on a whole new level of power

"You saved me from that pink guy I just wanted to return the favor my name is Dende sir"said the namekian child nervous what the sayian warrior would do to him

"Very well then run little one I will paint this whole planet in your oppressor's blood"said Vegeta as the namekian child flew off

 **Gokarot POV**

Gokarot and Gohan looked at each other amazed by their power boost

"Incredible I can do it I can kill Frieza I know I can I'm invincible!"said Gokarot as he powered up making the planet shake

"That's remarkable what kind of training you do in one week to get to this level"said Gine coming inside the house

"Grandma we have to go daddy let's kill off all Frieza's soldiers"said Gohan just excited to test out his new power

"You're gotta point Gohan alright let Grandma Gine get her power up too then we'll go defeat the rest of Frieza's army"said Gokarot

"I'm sorry Gohan you couldn't be as strong as your Father my power is high level magic that unlocks how strong you can be at this moment. Do not fear you will get stronger as you age and develop more"said Guru before placing his hand on Gine's head as she surged with power becoming even stronger than ever

 **Frieza POV**

"Seriously what the hell is that at least five fucking power levels higher then mine I'm surprised my scouter hasn't destroyed yet but this is a newer and studier model. No matter in a few short moments I'll be god himself Ginyu if you would please."said Frieza as Ginyu walked up to the giant dragon balls

 **The horror is finally being realized how will they face this immortal demon find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta(Zenkai)-4,000,000**

 **Gokarot(Potential Unlocked)-3,250,000**

 **Gohan (Potential Unlocked)-900,000**

 **Gine (Potential Unlocked)-1,755,000**


	39. Chapter 39

**Gohan POV**

As Gohan and his father shot down the soldiers in one of Frieza's platoons Gokarot noticed his son was enjoying killing them too much as soon as they were done Gokarot faced towards his son with a serious face

"Um dad is everything ok?"said Gohan nervous thinking he did something wrong

"I'm really worried about you my son once we get back to earth we're gonna have a long talk but for now go to the next platoon"said Gokarot as Gohan nodded and flew away

As Gohan flew through the air he was wondering why his father was ridiculing him so much about him fighting was he being protective,did he not like me not killing or was he simply just over thinking it but that look said to him you're going overboard. As he found the next platoon he saw they were already killed as one soldier was on the ground trying to crawl on the floor bleeding out as Gohan picked him up he screamed in fear.

"Hey who did this?"said Gohan thinking it might have been his grand mother or his friends

"H-Him"said the soldier pointing behind Gohan as Gohan looked to see Frieza

"You!"said Gohan shocked

"Oh my finally one of you little worms comes out and it's a sayian goody"said Frieza balling up his hand until it bleed

 **Piccolo POV**

As Piccolo flew through the air with Krillin he looked down to see a small green body with seven white giant balls that looked like stones as they landed

"What do you think happened here?"said Krillin looking around scared of Frieza as Piccolo studied the body and looked at the stones

"Krillin tell me what did those dragon balls look like small like the ones on Earth or were they giant like these stones"said Piccolo

"Giant like these stones why?"said Krillin

"My best bet is thsee are the dragon balls and something major went down"said Piccolo

 **Flashback**

As Ginyu walked forward he summoned the dragon through some ancient namekian language

"Thank you soldier now DRAGON COME FORTH AND GRANT ME EVERLASTING IMMORTALITY!"said Frieza as the dragon just stood their Frieza waited and decided to cut his own hand as the wound bled it didn't heal Frieza was nervous and impatient

"Filthy Dragon I said grant me the will to be IMMORTAL!"said Frieza the dragon just stood their hovering over them as Frieza notice his wound was still not healed

"GINYU WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"said Frieza as Ginyu fell over

"I-I-I don't know sir it should have worked perfectly"said Ginyu before the dragon faded and the dragon balls turned to stones

"No my wish my mission to transcend God himself"said Frieza growling in frustration

"Y-You see sir the enemy must have sabotaged the dragon balls we just-"said Ginyu crawling

"Shut...The Hell...Up"said Frieza with crackling with Ki in his hand

(This is bad I can't win no wait all I need to do is switch bodies with him yeah then I'll be ruler hehe)said Ginyu getting up

"You're a failure all of you if the password is namekian wouldn't it be obvious to speak in damn NAMEKIAN LANGUAGE TO GRANT A WISH! !"said Frieza as Ginyu was about to change with him but was blasted to bits by Frieza

"Really Ginyu I could spot that trick from a mile a way now time to kill those worms"said Frieza flying

 **Flashback Ended**

 **Frieza POV**

"And so I was going to kill all my men first for being failured then all of you and not just blowing up the whole planet. No all of you deserve way worse than that it's time to turn this into a horror movie you will all die gruesomely"said Frieza

(Damn I was so deep on thought I wasn't feeling for his ki)said Gohan getting into fighting stance

 **Piccolo POV**

"He must have A gotten his wish and didn't have a need for his soldiers anymore and killed Ginyu,B the wish didn't go the way he wanted and killed him out of frustration or C Ginyu turned on him trying to get a wish and Frieza killed him but the real question is how did the dragon balls get like this"said Piccolo staring at the stone dragon balls

 **Guru POV**

Guru coughed and coughed up blood

"Looks like it's my time nail please takeover as the new guardian of the dragon balls"said Guru closing his eyes

"Understood sir"said Nail

 **Gohan POV**

"Now time for the movie to begin"said Frieza as he powered up screaming

 **Frieza is furious and decides to unleash his fury on his first victim Gohan will the boy survive this hellush fight the battle to kill Frieza is now on find out what happens in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**


	40. Chapter 40

Frieza blasted at the angered child dodged and punched Frieza as he was knocked into solid rock

"Heh looks like my dad won't even need to waste his time with you hehe"said Gohan putting his hands above his head

 **Ka Me HA Me Ha!**

Gohan blasted the rubble with the giant wave of destruction as the explosion was massive as silence lurked until frieza burst from the rubble with his armor completely destroyed

"Cute it's obvious you're stronger...then my base form this us like me using 0.05% strength behold"said Frieza as a dark red aura shaped around him as he body grew larger and his horns became longer like bull horns as he finally grew to towering over Gohan

"Now round 2 monkey boy"said Frieza kicking Gohan into the air

 **Gokarot POV**

"Ah I just felt Frieza's energy skyrocket again is this Frieza transformed I gotta no he's strong but not strong enough my son can beat him I'd angry enough I have faith in my boy please don't die"said Gokarot sitting on the rock

 **Gohan POV**

Frieza was pummeling on Gohan as he was beating him mercilessly before throwing him to the ground

"I can't get out of control it's because of my anger and joy killing why Dad is mad at me I cant-"said Gohan before Frieza punched him in the gut as Gohan fell to the floor Frieza stepped on his head slowly crushing it as Gohan screamed in pain

"Fool do you really think you could beat the mighty Frieza but it's quite cute your attempts to still fight seeing how outmatched you are"said Frieza before jumping out the way of a destructor disk except f9r his unfortunate tail that was cut in half as he screamed in pain Frieza looked at where the attack came from with a vengeance Krillin was in the air with a destructor disk as he threw another one with Frieza dodging

"Hehehe I must really wanna die I only got one shot at this my signature technique will kill him"said Krillin flying arounder to dodge Frieza while throwing destructor disk after destructor disk at a annoyed Frieza as he kept getting knocked he knocked Krillin down in a burst of speed and stomped on him while he was on the ground

"Aaaaah!"said Krillin As he felt his ribs cracking

"Seriously that was annoying but hopefully blasting off your face will make you think twice"said Frieza before Krillin put his fingers in front of his face

 **Solar Flare**

Frieza was caught off guard by the blinding light

"Damn that stings but I'm not letting you up from my foot you filth"said Frieza forcing his foot down harder as Krillin coughed up blood

"That's what I'm hoping"said Krillin as he raised his palm up to create a destructor disk then it became abnormally large cutting so deep into the ground that it split the island on half as he threw upwards at Frieza

 **Super Destructo Disk**

 **Krillin has got Frieza on the ropes with his technique but will it suffice find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Frieza 2nd form (surpressed)-1,015,000**

 **Super Destructor Disc-1,000,000**


	41. Chapter 41

As the Destructo disc landed on Frieza's chest Frieza buffed his muscles as best as he could as he was skyrocketed in the air

"Hehehehe I did it I kinda learned this technique from Piccolo after figuring out how Piccolo defeated Turles but I perfected it. I keep some ki in one center of my body building it all up in that part while I still can fire and fight back looks like Krillin is the Victor haha!"said Krillin happy until a tsunami came in and Krillin jumped to the next island as Frieza was right behind him

"Bravo you not only cut off my tail but scarred my chest I'll make sure to pay you back double"said Frieza before blowing up the island as Krillin floated in the air Frieza zoomed through the smoke and impaled Krillin through the chest by the bull horns

(N-N-No I don't want to die again!)said Krillin trying to knee Frieza in the face only for it to be blocked

"Oh ho still got fight in you don't worry you won't die yet"said Frieza as he swung Krillin on his horn

"You sick bastard!"said Gohan charging at Frieza

"Oh yeah almost forgot the chimpanzee was here I think you want this"said Frieza tossing Krillin off his horn into Gohan's hands

"Die"said Frieza blasting them only for Gohan to dodge

"You'll pay for doing that to Krillin"said Gohan panting as Frieza charged only for Gine to get in the way

"Sorry I'm late did I miss something?"said Gine with a mean smirk

"Grandma!"said Gohan happy

"And here we go with this smart mouthed ape"said Frieza as he descended with Gine to the ground

"Hello what are you doing on here except being the biggest mistake"said Frieza

"Almost as big as your choice in lipstick"said Gine powering up

"So that's your grandson he's a spunky one that means one of your sons more than likely has more kids I'll kill them and you. Then planet earth for immortality and the sequel to this great horror show."said Frieza before Gine spat

"Are you done or do I have to add more purple by giving you some bruises"said Gine before Frieza punched her and then smacked her across the sky with his cut tail before she flew back and kicked him in the chin before throwing him by his face. Frieza jumped of the rocks and blasted at her through his mouth as she jumped around before blowing a wave of rocks with Ki as Frieza smacked them away before ramming Gine in the gut wit his knee as she giggled

"You're not that strong I feel like I'm being tickled though you give good massages"said Gine as she stretched her back

"Oh contrar I'm holding back but if you want to see how deadly I can be behold!"said Frieza

 **Gokarot POV**

(This is bad I didn't think he would take out Krillin I have to hurry hmm?)said Gokarot as he looked over his side to see Vegeta with the dragon balls as he floated down to Vegeta

"You found them! YES! Now we can wish back my friends."said Gokarot cheering

"Fool we can wish for immortality so it's a sure victory that we can win against Frieza"said Vegeta

"I don't get why we're stronger than him"said Gokarot

"I know you're smart you can feel he's still holding back some of his hidden power"said Vegeta as Gokarot was in deep thought before Gine crashed near them as they both looked shocked

"Wow weren't you guys far away amazing he punched me half around Namek"said Gine getting more excited as Frieza appeared

"Oh hello Vegeta don't worry I'll be sure to remove your organs properly after I'm done with your banana friend here"said Frieza before being kicked in his side before coughing up blood being knocked into the ocean creating a whirlpool before coming out the ocean laughing

"Ok it's obvious you're stronger than me or at least equal to take that punch and come back harming me"said Frieza

"So you give up?"said Gine looking off bored

"Go ahead be cocky but I gotta a dirty secret I never told anyone I can transform 2 more times"said Frieza whispering mischievously

"You what?!"said Gins scared

"Oooh you seem as excited as me welp here I go"said Frieza morphing

"Do you hear him Kakarot! Transform 2 more times it's for you to decide!"said Vegeta as Gokarot looking nervous

"Um well"said Gokarot before Frieza got done transforming

"I hope I'm not too hideous in this form though I do have one monstrous aura hehe"said Frieza now having a longer head his shoulder pads sticking sharply out and his bull horns were gone replaced with smaller 4 white horns and a wider face

 **Frieza is just now using a third of his strength and is even more terrifying will the saiyans have to rely on this wish just to beat him find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Frieza 2nd form(full power)-1,475,000**

 **Frieza 3rd form-3,350,000**


	42. Chapter 42

"Now any more sarcasm I should hear any more jokes?"said Frieza as Gine sweated

"Only you somehow go from looking like a bull to a giant walking talking egg"said Gine before being kicked in the stomach

"Oh don't make such a funny joke you'll hurt your own stomach laughing"said Frieza before Gine tried blasting him with her full power only for to be squished like a flimsy ball

"Well that didn't work and I put all my power into that blast maybe if I hit him with a surprise attack"said Gine as Frieza appeared behind her as she jumped back

"Why don't we play a little game all you gotta do is name the organ I shoot first"said Frieza shooting a beam at her so fast it seem Invisible till it hit her as she screamed in pain at her knee being hit

"Next your heart"said Frieza as she keeps getting repeatedly blasted her all over

 **Gohan POV**

Gohan flew with Krillin on his back as he tried to see the fight with Gine and Frieza as he felt he was close he rested Krillin down wanting to help Gine in any way possible to defeat that monster he flew closer to see his grandmother being tortured he grew very infuriated as he roared in fury and blasted Frieza stopping Gine's torture as she fell in the water

"Just DIE ALREADY!"said Gohan throwing a thousand ki blasts and finishing him off with a Kamehameha

 **Gokarot POV**

"Want more do you need he's picking off everyone let's find a way to get our wish"said Vegeta before noticing Dende coming out the ocean

"Um I can help make your wish"said Dende

"We literally can make the wish now it's so easy!"said Vegeta as Gokarot stared in sky

"Please heal my friends do that for me"said Gokarot

"O-Ok"said Dende flying to heal Krillin and Gine

"Why?!"said Vegeta frustrated

"Because I refuse to fight my father's killer on unfair terms! If you want to cheat that's up to you to dishonor yourself!"said Gokarot shocking Vegeta

"You better hope we come out of this life you idiot"said Vegeta smirking knowing Gokarot was right

 **Gohan POV**

As Gohan huffed and panted he felt relief as Frieza didn't come out the smoke only for Frieza to be on the side of him

"Seriously what were you aiming at oh well I guess I'll kill another idiot"said Frieza aiming with his finger again as he blasted from his finger only fir it to be deflected Frieza looked around shocked only to see Piccolo looking off

"Is this it from you monkey filth everyone here!"said Frieza yelling at Vegeta as he hid the dragon balls behind him

"There will be no more interruptions"said Gokarot

"Fantastic now as I was-aaah!"said Frieza before being slapped into the sky by Piccolo

"Shut the hell up"said Piccolo before Krillin rammed into him

"Where the fuck you been man I'm out here sacrificing myself while your sorry ass is hiding till the last minute"said Krillin before being stomped in the face by Piccolo

"Get off me! You're annoying I checked this strange tower with this guy called Nail long story short the dragon balls are back and looks like you're guarding them safely good"said Piccolo as Frieza came back and Krillin ran away

"Lucky shot now time to finish you off"said Frieza throwing every shot possible as Piccolo easily dodged and blocked

"Pathetic you can't even touch me stop trying dumbass!"said Piccolo grabbing Frieza with his extended arm and swung him around and slamming him to the ground reeling in kneeing him in the gut blasting him as Frieza flew with the explosion as he was scarred

"You know what to hell with this I'll just kill you all in my final form raargh!"said Frieza morphing again as his skin cracked everywhere

"Don't let him transform everyone use your strongest attack!"said Gohan charging up his beam and everyone did the same

As Frieza seemed like he was just about to burst out his own skin everyone was done charging their attack

 **Vacation Delete**

 **Special Beam Cannon**

 **Double Super Destructo Disc**

 **Sunday Kamehameha**

As everyone shot Frieza full power a giant explosion happened

"D-Did we get him"said Krillin waiting for Frieza to pop up

"No we're too late..."said Piccolo

As the smoke cleared Frieza was a whole different being no more pink just straight white with his purple on some of his body appearing darker his horns completely gone replaced with giant ear holes with two lines coming down his face as he smiled

 **Frieza has finally entered his final form the Z fighters shaking in fear what doed this new form have to offer find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gohan Enraged-3,000,000**

 **Gine(zenkai)-2,099,000**

 **Double Super Destructo Disc-2,000,000**

 **Sunday Kamehameha-3,900,000**

 **Vacation Delete-2,855,000**

 **Special Beam Canon-6,700,000**

 **Frieza Final Form(1%)-4,000,000**

 **Frieza Final Form(4%)-7,000,000**


	43. Chapter 43

Piccolo threw down his weighted clothes as he charged Frieza attacking him from different directions as Frieza just grinned

 **Vegeta POV**

"Kakarot do you have any special technique that will make sure this freak stays down"said Vegeta

(Amazing I can tell he's not even trying will kaioken work no.) I'm going use the spirit bomb keep him busy I have to charge it up."said Gokarot raising his hands into the sky

Vegeta clashed into Frieza as everyone tried to land a hit on Frieza as he blocked all their attacks and dodged them

"Seriously what could you ants hope to accomplish against a T-Rex"said Frieza knocking them all back with Ki

"He's so strong"said Gohan

"Yeah I don't think I have enough left for my special technique"said Krillin

"Tch shut up and keep fighting"said Piccolo

"That's enough you guys you've done well but next to me I will be the one to defeat Frieza"said Vegeta with a confident smirk

"Is that so and what makes you think that?"said Frieza giggling

"Because I've become what you feared the most the Legendary SUPER SAYIAN!'said Vegeta as Frieza was looking at him like he was bored

"Sigh ok Vegeta show me this Super Sayian strength"said Frieza with both his arms folded

"Gladly"said Vegeta powering up before rushing Frieza as he blocked with his knees

"Aw how cute it's like a baby flailing his arms"said Frieza

"Don't you mock me you bastard!"said throwing ki blasts at Frieza

Frieza flew into the air dodging the blasts as he appeared in front of Vegeta

"Oh Vegeta you're like a paper plane trying to be a spaceship it's almost laughable"said Frieza knocking Vegeta into the water

(Come on Spirit Bomb it's not even half away done)said Gokarot charging while Frieza spreaded the water until there was nothing but rock below as Vegeta coughed up water as Frieza picked him up with his tail by the throat

"You brought this on your self Vegeta now what was that again"said Frieza

"I'm a S-Super Sayian O-O-OF!"said Vegeta as he got punched by Frieza

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you over the punches"said Frieza

"I'll kill you"said Vegeta before being tossed by Frieza back up to the surface into the rocks

"Let's finish this charade Vegeta"said Frieza walking to Vegeta

(Why I have all this power and still I pale in comparison to him no! No! YOU WON'T HAVE YOUR WAY ANY LONGER! ! !)said Vegeta powering up as gold aura wrapped around him his hair gained a reddish tint and the pupils to his eyes disappeared

 **Vegeta has become powerful than ever through his rage while Gokarot charges for the final attack this is the end Frieza find out what happens on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Piccolo(No weights)-5,900,000**

 **Frieza(6%)-10,000,000**

 **Frieza No Arms(3%)-5,000,000**

 **False Super Sayian Vegeta-100,000,000**

 **False Super Sayian Multiplier=25 x base**


	44. Chapter 44

"W-What the?"said Frieza as Vegeta punched him and threw him to the ground by his foot

"I don't understand was what Vegeta was saying was true"said Frieza before being kicked behind Frieza lifted a huge slab of a cliff throwing it at Vegeta as he burst through it only for him to be captured in a ball of ki and kicked in a blazing explosion as most of the water evaporated creating more land

"Hehe he's become so powerful I'm using 70% even then looks like a super sayian can't defeat me"said Frieza using his ki on his finger tips to blast blade like projectiles

"Amazing Lord Vegeta is so strong we need to help then we can really kill him"said Gine before being grabbed

"What are you doing let go!"said Gine annoyed

"This isn't a fight we can just jump in the gap is too high all we'll do is get in the way and die the way Vegeta looks like he doesn't know friend from foe"said Piccolo

"Yeah we might wanna stay back hehe"said Krillin sweating

"Guys listen please share your energy with me!"shouted Gokarot as everyone looked in the direction of Gokarot screaming

"How do we do that daddy?"said Gohan

"Just raise your hands I'll gather the energy from this planet and all the things on this planet into one giant ball"said Gokarot

Everyone raised their arms giving him the energy as a blue ball formed high in the sky getting larger and larger taking energy from the air,plants,creatures and air

Vegeta punching Frieza over again before uppercutting him in the air

"YOU'RE OBLITERATED"said Vegeta as purple flashed around him

 **Galick Gun**

The explosion was massive scorching all of Namek Vegeta lost his tint and aura as he fell to the ground taking all his strength to stay awake as the smoke cleared to reveal Frieza was buffed up a little before shrinking back down shaking a little at how close that was

"What the hell was that why was he buffed up so much"said Piccolo thinking he was hiding another form

"I-It's ready take this!"said Gokarot launching down the spirit bomb at a distracted Frieza

"Lord Frieza can never be defeated by a couple monkeys like you rrrrRRRRR!"said Frieza fighting against the heavy mass of energy until the big explosion destroying all the small Islands

 **Frieza has been defeated with the help of the spirit bomb**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Frieza(70%)-108,400,000**

 **Galick Gun-120,000,000**

 **Spirit Bomb-114,000,000**


	45. Chapter 45

As Gokarot woke up he looked around and saw Vegeta's face and felt relief

"Heh Vegeta wake up we did it!"said Gokarot as blood ran from his noise till his face became pure panic as it was Vegeta's severed head in Frieza's hand

"Oh my you're alive I thought you actually killed yourself in the explosion hehehe guess this will make your death more satisfying for blind sighting me"said Frieza walking towards him

"K-Kaioken x 10!"sasid Gokarot flaring up with red aura

 **Gohan POV**

Gohan woke up to a darkened sky along with the earth on Namek becoming completely black thanks to the explosion as he looked around he saw Gine completely dead with several holes in her Piccolo's chest completely blown out and Krillin with his neck cut open

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"said Gohan in pure fright as he ran away as he kept running he ran into Dende with shock in his eyes

"You ok hey HEY!"said Dende as he kept shaking Gohan before he came back to reality

"W-What's going?"said Gohan confused

"Your dad is fighting Frieza we gotta get out here"said Dende trying fly off but noticed Gohan was following

"I'm sorry but he's my Dad I just can't leave him behind!"said Gohan zipping over to his father's aid

"No!"said Dende scared

 **Gokarot POV**

"Huff Kaioken x 20 isn't enough either damn!"said Gokarot smiling knowing he was going to die

"Finally excepting death fool don't worry I already killed all your friends only one who's left is you I thank you for the workout it's been awhile since I had this much fun in my final form"said Frieza laughing

(I'm sorry guy's I failed it wasn't enough to defeat him no matter how much we planned he was just too strong hehe)said Gokarot

"Daddy!"said Gohan as Gokarot looked into the sky to see his son as he landed on the ground near them

"Daddy I know you can do it this loser won't ever beat you in a million years. Get up daddy you're the strongest you can beat this slimy freak!"said Gohan cheering for his dad

"Gohan get the hell out of here now! Don't worry about me! Just Run!"said Gokarot screaming

"Oh shut up how about I take you for a joy ride kiddo hehehe"said Frieza before shooting a beam at Gohan as he floated in the air

"Ah wah!"said Gohan trying to get back on the ground

"No Frieza stop it NOW!"said Gokarot screaming at the top of his lungs

"Hope you're not afraid of heights kid don't worry you'll be home soon in million pieces hehe"said Frieza throwing Gohan high into the sky

"NO STOP IT NOT HIM I'LL DO ANYTHING! ! !"said Gokarot crying

"Daddy!"said Gohan crying flying up high and fast in the air

"Vanish"said Frieza before Gohan exploded Gokarot looked in awe as there was nothing left of his son as the smoke cleared the memories rushed through his mind from when he was first born to now as Gokarot looked down in sorrow

"Oh my looks like he couldn't make the full trip hopefully you can put him back togther if he isn't in too many pieces"said Frieza as Gokarot growled biting his teeth till they bleed tasting his own blood so enraged all he could see is red and it felt like his whole head was going to burst as his eyes turned green

"You bastard you killed all of them I'll KILL YOU SLOWLY YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! ! !"said Gokarot as his hair kept flashing yellow and gust of wind blew remembering all the pain Frieza caused to everyone

"What's going what the hell is he!"said Frieza feeling the shockwave behind the power leaking out of Gokarot

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"said Gokarot with one final scream his hair became golden yellow sticking sharpely up along with his eyebrows and his eyes were a light green with a golden aura surrounding him as Frieza looked in horror

"I won't let you get away with any of this I'll make sure what you did to my son is a million times worse for you"said Gokarot

 **The Legend has finally been realized Gokarot has become a full fledged Super Sayian with a vengeance for the death of his son now it's time for Frieza to realize the same horror he put the Z fighters through see the battle next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Frieza(Injured 1%)-2,900,000**

 **Frieza(Injured 50%)-72,500,000**

 **Gokarot(Kaioken x10)-32,500,000**

 **Gokarot(Kaioken x20)-65,000,000**

 **SSJ Gokarot-175,000,000**


	46. Chapter 46

As Gokarot's hair flowed in the wind and the raw power he was generating caused earthquakes lifting huge chunks of rubble Frieza stepped back a little shocked

"Hmph dont th-"said Frieza being punched dead in the face as blood drew Gokarot hit him with a barrage of punches before punching Frieza into space to a new planet as Frieza fainted from the pain being cratered into the uninhabited planet

"Tch it's hard to control my new found strength I could destroy this planet just with one good punch now I now done with you yet you son of a bitch!"said Gokarot waiting looking up into the dark sky

"You did it"said Dende happy

"No I didn't he's still alive I'm going fight him at his best. Dende you said you could help with the wish right."said Gokarot still angry not being able to calm down

"Um yeah why?"said Dende

"I need you to make two wishes for me please wish back the people who got killed by Frieza and his forces wished back"said Gokarot

"Uh ok you sure no other wishes we have three"said Dende

"No now go! I'm really enraged right now leave I can't guarantee your safety once Frieza comes back"said Gokarot powering up

"Yes sir!"said Dende a little frightened by Gokarot's out burst as he flew off carrying all of them with his magic

 **Frieza POV**

Frieza slowly woke up from his unconsciousness as he looked around to see he was on purple solid ground with orange trees as he looked in front of him he saw Namek off into the distance

"He sent me to a different planet hmph no matter I'll still beat you good thing I can breathe in space or I might have been dead time for me to kill you with my full power"said Frieza as he started buffing up his muscles and counting

"Grrrrr 71%,72%,73%"said Frieza as his muscles was getting larger

 **Gokarot POV**

Gokarot stared up into the sky feeling Frieza's power slowly skyrocketing to it's max

"That's it I'll crush you at your max"said Gokarot cracking his fist

(Gokarot can you hear me it's been awhile hehe I had otherwordly duties but I have been watching your fight the whole time I was hoping you wouldn't die I was scared. Me and the Kai's are here just kill him now while he's powering up there is no guarantee you will win. We don't know the limit to this freak's power)said King Kai while Gokarot just stood there

"No I wanna kill him break him while he has all his strength I know I can win..."said Gokarot as King Kai was shocked

(Y-You seriously wanna do this we don't know what he's capable of just finish him off now listen to me!)said King Kai

"NO YOU LISTEN THIS MONSTER TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM EVER SINCE I WAS A CHILD. My Father my mother,friends,and now my son and I'll be damned if I kill him cowardly I'm honoring everyone fighting him and I swear I'm going to kill him this time no doubts about that hmph!"said Gokarot being stubborn

(Sigh ok Gokarot just don't die on us get ready he's almost at full power!)said King Kai as Gokarot got into stance

 **Frieza POV**

(Finally hehe)said Frieza buffed to the max

"100%! ! !"said Frieza as the power exploded out of him and he charged back to Namek

 **Frieza is using his max power as the two titans are ready for the final bout will Super Sayian be able to deal with Frieza's Full Power find out next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Frieza(Full Power Injured)-120,000,000**

 **Frieza(Full Power If healed)-145,000,000**

 **SSJ=50x Base**


	47. Chapter 47

Frieza sped through the star dark sky as he finally hit the ground next to a furious Gokarot as he stared at the tyrant

"Claps to you I'm guessing this is a true Super Sayian what you're looking at is my enormous dark power that I haven't unlocked aNY time in my life except against my own family does it make you scared"said Frieza waiting for Gokarot's response

"What too shook for words I can understand but at least try to put up some kind of retort"said Frieza glorifying himself as Gokarot stood their with a angered face

"But I'm impressed with your power oh yes! How would you like to be my second in command you can have a planet or tw-"said Frieza offering him a job

"Shut up you think I would ever work for you after what you did to my own child. I'm waiting for your dumbass to make the first move so I can crush you in a instant."said Gokarot as Frieza tried to punch him full fury as he blocked but got punch in the gut and bashed with a dozen punches before throwing him to the ground before stomping on him then throwing him into the sky before headbutting him as Gokarot's head flew back and stayed there before Frieza heard a hysterical laugh as Gokarot moved his back into place

"And you call that your best I'm not sure if I'm suppose to laugh or feel sorry"said Gokarot unharmed

"What impossible"said Frieza scared

"I'm not going to go easy on you I'll make sure you can't even think right after I'm done smacking you around"said Gokarot

"You're bluffing I'm the most powerful being this world no this whole universe will come to know!"said Frieza before Gokarot vanished and elbowed him the back before he swung Frieza by the tail throwing him into the massive ocean as their was barely any land left as Gokarot followed him into the water as Frieza threw multiple ki blasts at a teleporting Gokarot

(Impossible he surely can't be faster than me Lord Frieza no matter he still is not even close to being stronger cough)said Frieza ass he was stomped in the gut before taking a solid steel kick to his chin as he was knocked out of the water

"Heh you think you can defeat me I own this whole galaxy from the stars to these useless rocks you can't even keep up with me"shouted Frieza pissed

"Isn't that what I have been doing this whole time or maybe you're just too scared to admit you're losing badly"said Gokarot as Frieza rage made the water spin around him below

"Let's see how you deal with this then hehehehehehahahaha"said Frieza as he compressed a dark red ball with all his energy in his hands while Gokarot got into Kamehameha stance

"Here die with this rotten planet my thanks to the second strongest in the universe raargh!"said Frieza throwing the ball right at Namek as Gokarot looked at the ball of death exploding at the surface of Namek

 **Frieza plans to destroy all of Namek along with Gokarot can he survive this attack find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys hope you like the battles I've made them more featful to add depth to the action leave a review for any thoughts or questions**

 **Dende POV**

As the explosion struck Dende didn't even have time to react being caught in the rubble

"Oh no looks like I'm going die but at least I was able to make that wish"said Dende bring buried alive by the rubble

 **Frieza POV**

Frieza laughed victoriously at the damage caused by planet namek

"Fool that's what happens when you challenge Lord Frieza but don't worry I gave you the greatest coffin anybody could get a planet AARGH!"said Frieza before being kicked by Gokarot as he kept steaming and sweating from being in space with no protection

"You just keep coming back FROM THE DEAD!"said Frieza punching Gokarot with all his might to not even phase Gokarot as Frieza jumped back scared before being sledge hammered back down to Namek cratered deep in to the ground as he slowly got up as his muscles shrank

"You lost"said Gokarot already on the ground

"What do you mean lost? !"said Frieza taking all his strength to stand with his broken body

"I can't believe you haven't noticed by now you are so use to not fighting a 100% your body's weak to the strain when you go full power. Then your body's power slowly drains back down as the fight goes on you're beaten you were your own down fall with your cocky atitude"said Gokarot slowly walking towards him

"Stay back you filthy ape"said Frieza trying to crawl away

"You still haven't noticed it I don't remind you of a certain someone!"said Gokarot punching Frieza through solid rock

"I've killed thousands of saiyans like you fool I don't remember faces"said Frieza before being punched through his stomach as Gokarot slowly ripped his bloody arm out of Frieza's stomach

"Maybe you'll find out once you reach hell monster!"said Gokarot getting in Kamehameha stance

As Gokarot chanted his attack all Frieza could do was laugh as he had a illusion of the sayian who attacked him before he was consumed by the blast as the blast faded Gokarot's hair was black again along with his eyes and eyebrows he also lost his golden aura

"I finally avenged you father all my adventures and battles led up to this moment now"said Gokarot taking a step before collapsing

"What...no how am I so exhausted I can't move no...I...need...to save...everyone"said Gokarot before falling asleep

 **Frieza Arc Ended**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Frieza (Drained from using 100%)-90,000,000**

 **Gokarot (SSJ Exhaustion)-175,000**


	49. Chapter 49

**As Namek Exploded Nail took the dragon balls onto the ship and made the wish for everyone on Namek to be transported to Earth how did he do this he carried Gokarot with him and read his mind with his arts as they crash landed on a nearby planet. As most of the namekians were saved now and the revived people on Namek were saved as well being taken to earth as for the final wish he got all the Namekians including him self to go back on Namek by restoring Namek and all its inhabitants back to lIke it was before Frieza's Invasion. 1 year has passed and everyone was excited as they collected the dragon balls on earth to wish Gokarot back however the dragon refused saying Gokarot didn't want to be on Earth...**

 **Dream**

Gokarot woke up in a hazy white room

You finally transcended

"Who are you"said Gokarot confused by the voice abd where it was coming from

You're the first Sayian in years to be come Super Sayian there will be new heights don't stop you only unlocked some of a true saiyans power

"What do you mean why am I here?"said Gokarot looking up now starting to see stars and comets while he was on trail it was a place familiar to him by heart but confusing by mind

The enemies you face from here will be more abd more dangerous you have become Super Sayian but you're not invincible

"Then I'll just get even stronger!"said Gokarot

Spoken like a true sayian warrior nor fall back down to the mortal world my descendant

 **1 year later**

 **Vegeta POV**

 **Planet Uř**

It has been 1 year and everyone has been secretly training in this time peace just in case bigger threats come. Some so little others they bathe and breathe it every second from the faint air to mettalic smell of blood that leaks down their fist. Vegeta is determined as ever to shatter that gap of Super Sayian making him pale in comparison to Gokarot. Refusing to do his Kingly duties until he becomes a Golden fighter too as he trains with despair in his heart.

Vegeta was on a green land filled planet with most the monsters that were bested composed of mostly rock monsters and glass warriors. He had no mark upon him no blood forced from his skin and no bruises surfaced on him the closest thing to him being scathed was his clothes

"Sigh damn it why? It's no use. No matter how much I train on these worthless planets it's not enough to be close to my limits I've become too strong for normal training to even affect me. I must find someone stronger to fight with ah that Namekian he was incredibly strong I must ask him."said Vegeta getting off the green planet into the ship with his clothes torn and ripped with no hope of repair

 **?**

It was a dark lit room with ominous air and tension along with the undeniable rage coming from one of the two powerful beings

"So Frieza died not much of a surprise knowing his mistakes."said a man in the shadows with his purple tail lurking out

"Son we must avenge your brother do not be so cruel he wasn't expecting such a strong warrior to it was prophesied in ruins."said another individual eating exotic and extraterrestrial fruit

"I don't care as long as I kill this filthy monkey race off myself we can all rest easy then."said the man in the shadows looking out the window into the bright burning stars before a Galatic soldier came in

"Ahem King Cold your highness and Lord Cooler we are three light years away from Earth."said Galatic soldier bowing on his knees in steel cold fear

"Very good maintain that course and you can speed up the star sector speed to 7 TYQ but if the speed is too much lower back to 5 and shoot down any Obstacle debris from asteroids with the Diou rays is that clear."said Cooler coming out the shadows with a body just like Frieza's final form but with more purple

"Yes commander."said Galatic soldier running off

"My you're in a rush to get there."said King Cold

"I like to carry out business with swiftness I like to get the job done unlike you and brother. You two share that annoying quality."said Cooler looking through the data base for any footage for the battles on Namek but annoyed that most the cameras were destroyed while Namek was exploding

"You can't escape from me Super Sayian."said Cooler

 **The Mourning Family has a vengeance that can be only satisfied by the cold lifeless body of a certain Super Sayian how will Earth's Protectors defend themselves with no Super Sayian around find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta-4,190,000**

 **King Cold-73,000,000**

 **Cooler(5%)-6,500,000**


	50. Chapter 50

A dome machine appeared in a scorching hot canyon as bo wild life that wasn't cooked alive appeared beside the vultures that had lots of food. As the glass top popped back a purple haired youth jumped out sporting a dark blue capsule jack with a black jumpsuit and orange boots as he ocean blue eyes that can freeze someone with intimidation in his eyes.

"Damn my time machine malfunctioned a little on the trip to the past. I can't feel Frieza guess I'll try to group up with the guys mom talked about. First Gohan."said The purple haired youth bolting off into the sky

 **Gohan POV**

Gohan sat in a old wooden chair in his tiny empty room barely with any toys studying physics and pre calculus frustrated with the problem not because it was hard but his head kept fondering in off to why his dad didn't come back. Since then Gohan has taken our his frustrations through the training with Piccolo getting stronger little by little but putting his study first and running off into late nights to spar with Piccolo or stay at home and work out.

"What was that"said Gohan disturbed by a burst of Ki stronger than his followed by two more even stronger ones

(Gohan you feel that raw insane power coming from all three new people that just landed on earth)said Piccolo talking to Gohan through telepathy and ki

(Yes but what can we do they're so strong I wish Dad was here maybe then we can beat them.)said Gohan not confident thanks to their fight on Namek still shook to the core by his own death

(Pull yourself togther shrimp I didn't train you to be a quitter I'm sure your father will come back soon. We need to come up with a plan call the others so we can group up.)said Piccolo

 **Mountains**

 **King Cold POV**

The space soldiers scouted out the air as it was a cold snowy plain far and wide on their landing site

"This is so dreadfully boring no wonder Cooler went on ahead and here I am making my soldiers properly search the earth for power levels that match the culprits instead of kill every strong power level like a barbarian. Hehe that actually sounds rather fun."said King Cold giggling before all the soldiers heads were sliced off gaining King Cold's attention

"Who are you?"said King Cold as he stared at the purple haired youth sheathing his sword with a smug look

"I was gonna gather the others but then I said ah whar the hell Ill kill you now."said the purple haired youth

"Others? Oh you must be one of the fighters if you tell me where Kakarot is I'll spare your life even though you killed all my soldiers."said King Cold

"Nah so where's Frieza at I know he's around here somewhere."said the youth looking around

"Frieza is dead just us he's not coming back for revenge but we will be more than happy as the family members to make sure that filthy sayian named Gokarot is killed."said King Cold

(What the hell Frieza is not around this must be a alternate timeline no matter I'll still do what I can since I'm here)said the boy

 **Who is this mysterious youth and what is his aim and how can the z fighters survive the onslaught with no super sayian around find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Mysterious Youth-3,100,000**

 **Actual Power Level of SSJ Gokarot-162,500,000**

 **Sorry for the bad typo guys messed up a little**


	51. Chapter 51

The Youth dodged the energy blast from King Cold as he was enjoying himself

"Impressive bravo but there's no way you stand a chance when I go full power hahaha."said King Cold

The boy smirked as he deflected a blast

"Then maybe I should transform."said the youth

"What?!(Not just one but two of these monkeys can transform)said King Cold

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"said the youth as his hair flickered up and his whole body was illuminated with a golden touch this young one was a super sayian too after a small enraged struggled his hair grew gold too as King Cold looked awe struck the boy drew his sword pointing it in King Cold's direction

"Such a sight to see so this is the power of a Sayian at his peak I will transform as well to match that power."said King Cold as his body started morphing like Frieza with his third form

 **Gohan POV**

As Gohan flew alongside through the air he felt two magnificent energies spiking even more as he stopped as Piccolo did the same

"Was this what Dad was like fighting Frieza how unreal how strong he got."said Gohan amazed as the other Z fighters showed up

"Impossible how can anyone ever be that strong it's frustrating how I pale in comparison grrrr!"said Yamcha

"Hehehe the gap just keeps widening for us humans doesn't it?"said Krillin feeling hopeless

"That's not important right now we need to head over to the fight but with caution if we get too close or get noticed we'll be dead in a instant do you hear me."said Piccolo flying off as the group nodded and followed afterward

 **Vegeta POV**

The burning pod hit the atmosphere slowly as it got faster it made a giant crater into the ground as the door shattered letting out a impatient Vegeta as he felt around for the ki of Piccolo he was shocked in fear as two power levels similar to Frieza showed up

"Damn it I knew the family would seek revenge hmph but I won't cower and fear."said Vegeta smirking and chuckling

"This is the perfect opportunity to ascend if Kakarot can do it so can I!"said Vegeta before three warriors surrounded him

 **Trunks POV**

As Trunks clashed with a newly transformed King Cold they both giggled

"I'll admit you're fast but nothing special but I think I should end this now aah!"said King Cold forming a huge ball resembling a sun

"Incredible to think that his family can even rival super sayians he was the weakest out of them."said Trunks holding back the burning mass struggling till he knocked it back into the sky as it exploded before noticing King Cold was transforming again before his very eyes a nightmare that can be more terrifying then super sayian

"No I won't let you!"said the youth forming a thousand singles before blasting a small ki ball as King Cold jumped into the air as his skin cracked away starting to reveal his new form

"Sorry you missed what?!"said King Cold noticing Trunks above him as he was sliced in half his vision was spliced in two as he felt a horrific sensation not being able to think or talk

 **The youth has defeated the father of all warlords but what is Vegeta and the Z fighters up to find out next chapter Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Mysterious Youth SSJ-155,000,000**

 **King Cold-152,350,000**


	52. Chapter 52

The King was shocked in horror being sliced in half until he was chopped into little cubes and blasted to ash as the youth transformed back tired and drained

"Damn the transformation always comes with a risk."said the youth sweating

"You seem to be quite vulnerable right now."said Cooler in the sky above Trunks before shooting him with his finger beam

"Ugh damn it no!"said the youth fainting from the pain

 **Vegeta POV**

"Well well if it isn't the prince what are you doing out here?"said the green hulking man

"Oh it's you Dori then the two behind me should be Salza and Neiz. Whatever piss off I want your boss not you weaklings."said Vegeta

"Weaklings? Heheehe did you here what he said Salza?"said the brown long necked alien

"He must of forgot that we're ten times stronger than the Ginyu Force and they can treat you prince like a fly."said blonde haired short blue man

"Heh I guess you don't know how much stronger I've gotten since then I'll use you three iditos as a warm up before ending the reign of the cold family."said Vegeta as the three soldiers charged him

 **Piccolo POV**

As piccolo and the gang arrived at the site they saw a downed boy and Cooler above in the sky as everyone was in shock

"F-Frieza!"said Gohan in shock

"No you fool I'm his older brother Cooler we don't even look the same."said Cooler sighing

"What do you want revenge?"said Piccolo scared getting into stance

"Revenge? Oh no I only want to kill Gokarot because of his new found power I'm glad now both my brother and father are dead. I can finally rule the universe as Emperor of the Galaxy and Cold Family."said Cooler

"He's not here so leave us alone...ok? Please."said Krillin scared

"Yeah sorry I just don't believe you in the slightest don't worry I won't kill any of you. The only one who could ever challenge me is the legendary super sayian none of you earth filth can challenge me in a million years. But I didn't know there would be two super sayians that makes it possible for any sayian to be one even kids."said Cooler staring at Gohan pointing his finger

"Run!"said Krillin grabbing Gohan and flying off as the others scattered

"No matter it's not like he's the main threat right now since I can't find the super sayian yet the next best thing is to kill the prince himself now where did those three baboons run off to."said Cooler flying

 **Cooler is in a blood lusted hunt for any Sayian on his rise to power will Cooler fulfill his dreams who could stop him find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Trunks(SSJ Drain)-155,000**

 **Neiz-540,000**

 **Dori-575,000**

 **Salza-860,000**


	53. Chapter 53

**Vegeta POV**

The soldiers all fell with the bloody gruesome wounds of the inferior as Vegeta just walked over the lifeless bodies

"They weren't even useful for practice fools now where is he."said Vegeta sensing the dark ki near the beautiful waterfall as Cooler stood on a high cliff before him

"Well well you took out my men so easily bravo you're not the same sniveling prince easily bending your head like a worm."said Cooler smiling in anticipation

"Cooler! I see so where's your father?"said Vegeta getting into stance

"Already dead killed by one of your friends but this is the end for all of you."said Cooler

"What impossible someone actually took down Cold damn I wanted to be the one."said Vegeta

"You look so displeased settling with me allow me to reassure you."said Cooler in a flash punching Vegeta in the gut as he looked in shock

"Damn you bastard you caught me by surprise hehe."said Vegeta as he pushed back Cooler's fist with the hand that caught his punch

"Oh darn and I was hoping to not use more than 1%."said Cooler shoving the fist back inside Vegeta's gut as he coughed up spit before jumping away

"I'm not in the mood for games Vegeta so I'll finish you real quick with just 10%"said Cooler behind Vegeta smacking him hard across his cheek with his massive tail

 **Youth POV**

As the youth laid in the snow he slowly picked himself up from the blank white ground as he licked the dried up blood from his mouth and covered his lower waist wound

"Damn I underestimated them because I was super sayian I gotta find medical help before I bleed to death but I also wanna warn the others how do I do both... Hmmm of course capsule corps!"said Youth trying to fly up hide only to smash back down into the melted snow from his warmth

"Sigh driving it is."said the youth pulling a capsule out of his jacket and throwing to the ground for it to explode into a car while he got in as the blood soaked the seats trying with his strength to ignite the engine before riding off

 **Krillin POV**

Krillin and Gohan hid behind some rocks to hide from Cooler as they dropped their power levels as low as they could

(Damn please don't find us I don't want to die again dying sucks on so many levels.)said Krillin sweating

(I can't take this much longer I'm my father's son I can defeat Cooler especially if I become a Super Sayian.)said Gohan growling loud

"Gohan I know wh-"said Krillin before some boulders got smashed apart nearby as Vegeata was on the ground while a Cooler slowly walking towards him with a merciless look in his eyes approached

"This is getting to be boring prince just tell me where Kakarot is and I'll end your suffering now."said Cooler before Vegeta laughed and spat some blood on his feet

"As if I would tell you even if I wanted to you're nothing compared to him just like your whole filthy family. If Kakarot can beat you then so can I! You're nothing more than the final wall to climb before I ascend and I will bury you with ease you bastard."said Vegeta before Cooler stomped Vegeta's face into the stone wall behind him

"What a foolish miscalculation you've made prince of monkeys I'm not even close to 100%. If I'm a wall then I'm one that no living being in this world can surpass I'm the end game let me show what true terror looks like I can transform even further this is my fifth form! The form not even the strongest of my race can achieve witness true horror incarnated!"said Cooler going full power then transforming as Vegeta looked in awe and pure shock as Cooler was now more muscular and massive and he had four horns coming out from different directions a mask covering his mouth the white pads on his shoulders became hoops and 2 sharp fins shot out on both ankles and wrists

 **Cooler is stronger than what could ever be imagined how will could anyone overcome this new threat found out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Absolute Z**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Cooler(1%)-1,300,000**

 **Cooler(10%)-13,000,000**

 **Cooler(100%)-130,000,000**

 **Cooler(Final Form)-190,000,000**


	54. Chapter 54

Vegeta got up slowly feeling a dull pain from the bruises and blood filling his body with a unbearable sensation as he stared into space his body was knocked into the waterfall while cooler sped into the water

"Damn Vegeta has lost the will to fight shit I don't think nobody can help us not even that purple haired guy."said Krillin

"This is ridiculous we can't let him just kill Vegeta we got to help!"said Gohan

"And do what get killed Vegeta is suppose to be ten times stronger than us and look whats's happening to him."said Krilling hiding deeper into the leaves

Cooler made the river explode with a punch into Vegeta's gut as his ribs were shattered before picking him up and headbutting him and tossing him to the ground Vegeta's body was broken physically and mentally

"Hmph so much for a challenge from a sayian no wonder your people were enslaved so long. But I'm bored of this planet you can all die for me now."said Cooler raising his palm to sky as a sun like orb appeared and grew larger and larger

(I've been surpassed by everyone and oppressed by everyone my father,Frieza and his family and now a low class soldier)said Vegeta finding the will to stand face to face with the blast that would destroy the rock planet he stood on

"Please try not to scream to loud while dying your voice can be quite annoying although you can't hear anything in space."said Cooler as his death ball got massively large

(If I the prince of all sayians can't even show the true strength of my people then...)said Vegeta

"Vanish."said Cooler in a dark tone as threw the ball at Vegeta

"Then I will be King one day and become stronger then all of them!"said Vegeta transforming as hair became blonde and the red ball burst from the pressure of the transformation

"Oh boy another one showed up and that now makes three welp I'll kill you quickly too."said Cooler before finding his hand was grabbed by Vegeta as he tried punching him in the gut only for it to not work as he blasted Cooler in his chest as he crashed through the solid mountain as Vegeta chased him

 **Trunks POV**

Trunks had one hand on the driver's wheel and one on his opened wound he tried to stop the bleeding as the it pumped and gushed through the cracks of his fingers he felt himself fainting

"Damn I'm dying of blood loss."said Trunks finally arriving at Capsule Corps before falling to his knees leaving a bloody trail as people screamed around him in the streets as he crawled on all fours up to the entrance of Bulma's house only to be stopped by a guard

"You need to see a doctor immediately son!"said the officer

"No please let me...see her cough"said Trunks before fainting on the pavement

 **Chapter End**

 **Power List:**

 **SSJ Vegeta-215,000,000**


End file.
